Closer
by darjh619edge
Summary: Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose were best friends and brothers formerly known as the shield until Seth betrayed them on his way to the top. Can the trust be rebuilt and their relationship be mended or is everything to far gone. Will a new romance emerge out of the ashes from bridges burned.
1. Chapter 1

The thud as the metal chair hit his back was sickening in his ears it sounded like thunder. Roman fell to the mat as Seth then turned his attention on Dean and hit him with the chair still locked in his hands. Roman felt sick like everything was falling out around him and being replaced with darkness. His mind raced a thousand miles a minute he was confused about what was happening. What the hell was going on and what was Seth doing. This couldn't be right it just couldn't Seth loved him and would never hurt him but as the chair shots kept coming Roman was convinced this wasn't scripted. He prayed with all his heart that he was wrong and that somehow creative had slipped this into the story line without telling him or Dean. Roman writhed on the mat in pain as Seth finally threw the chair down next to where is body was sprawled out. Roman's eyes followed Seth as he made his way out of the ring and be felt another wave of disgust hit him as he saw his partner,best friend and lover get out of the ring and make his way over to Stephanie and Hunter. Seth was pulled into a hug from Stephanie and Roman had to stop himself from throwing up as he felt nauseous. Dean who had managed to recover from his chair shot crawled towards Roman. He reached his hand out towards Dean who grabbed it giving Roman some sense of comfort as Dean pulled himself closer to his friend. Dean leaned in and whispered in his ear. "What the hell is going on? All Roman could do was shake his head a little. Dean continued to press him for information. "Did you know about this?" "No."

Roman watched as best as he could as Seth disappeared to the back with the Authority. With this Dean stood first swaying a little as he planted his feet on the mat. Then he bent over and grabbed the bigger man's arm trying to help him to his feet. Roman grabbed on and tried to stand but his legs felt like jello and he hit the mat again landing on his knees. He felt weak, he couldn't ever remember feeling this weak before. Dean tried again to pull him up this time Roman stumbled a little bit before his feet found the ground. He stood as Dean reached around him and placed his hand on the middle of Roman's back. He winced at the pain that was shooting through him. The crowd was silent obviously in shock just as much as they were. Dean let go of Roman who had was finally able to steady himself. Dean made it to the ropes first and he waited as Roman slowly made his way over and through the ropes. The crowd slowly started to cheered for them as they made their way up the ramp to the back. Roman limped slowly behind Dean who at this point was becoming furious. Dean started to toss things as they made their way back to the locker room the three of them shared. Dean threw the door open and stormed over to a bench sitting down. Roman tried to sit but couldn't his back was throbbing he decided a shower was just the thing to hopefully soothe some of his aching muscles.

"Where the fuck is he?"

"I don't know."

"I swear to fucking god Roman if you are lying."

Roman held his hand up to cut Dean off before he had a chance to say anything else."I am not lying. I don't know anymore then you and I am gonna go shower." Dean glared at the bigger man as Roman rummages through his bag and finds his gym shorts and a tank top. Roman sighed as he did his best to try and keep it together since Dean is angry enough for the both of them. As soon as Roman makes it to the shower stall he began pulling his ring gear off trying to avoid hitting his ribs too much they were hurting as bad as his back. Roman turned the nozzle on the shower and cringes as the hot water hits his aching body. He rest his head against the cold tile just letting the water run down his dark locks soaking them then dripping down his chest. He closed his eyes and tried to rationalize with himself the events that just took place. He isn't sure how long he stands under the spout but his thoughts are interrupted when he hears the door to their locker room open and Dean stand up. He debates for a minute on turning the shower off and going out there to make sure his friends don't tear each other up but he hurts to bad to move so he doesn't. He hears Dean speak first and the anger laced in his voice scares Roman a little.

"What the fuck was that shit?"

"I am sorry Dean."

"What the hell are you coming in here with that sorry shit dude. You just beat the fucking piss out of Roman."

"I know Dean please just let me explain."

Roman jumped a little as he heard one of the folding chairs collide with the wall. He knew that Dean is the one who threw it he can feel the tension from the shower. Roman felt the same way as Dean but unlike the other man he would hear Seth out because he loved the smaller man. Their relationship was more important to him the acting on the anger he felt and punching Seth in the face. Besides that would've have just made the current situation worse. Dean had always been the short tempered one in the group and he had no filter.

"What the fuck could you possibly have to explain Seth. That fucking chair shit wasn't scripted I know it and so do you. What the fuck did you do Seth sell out?"

"Dean."

Roman listened as Dean slammed his fist against the wall and a stifled cry escape Seth's lips before the door of their locker room is thrown open. Roman sighs to himself as he turned and let the hot water run over his back. He is more then positive that tomorrow just walking anywhere will be a challenge with the way his body feels. Roman heard the knock it was small and light. He waited a minute and the knock was there again just as light as before. Roman doesn't say anything there is no need Seth will come in either way. Sure enough the door opens and Seth peeked his head in he looks at Roman with pleading eyes. The taller man says nothing as he turned his back to Seth. There is a thud as clothes hit the floor and then the door clicks shut. Roman felt a pair of arms wrap softly around him and he winces at the pain that rushes through him. He turned and grabbed Seth's hand gently pulling them off his body.

"Seth."

Before he can finish his thought Seth stepped forward and placed a hand gingerly on Roman's shoulder causing the taller man to turn his head and look at the sad eyes. Roman turned and Seth trailed his fingers from Roman shoulders down to his ribs as Seth's fingertips danced lightly on the bruises that had started to form on Roman's ribs."I am sorry." Was said so softly that Roman had to strain to make sure he had actually heard it.

"What is going on? That wasn't scripted and it hurt like hell."

Seth hung his head as his fingers lingered on Roman's ribs.

"I know Ro I didn't have a choice. About a week ago Hunter called me to headquarters on our day off saying he wanted to talk to me. At first I was hesitant to go but then he called me the next day and told me I didn't have a choice that he wanted to talk to me."

Seth moved his fingers across Romans body until his hands were resting in the middle of Roman's back. Roman winced again and he can see the guilt in Seth's face.

"I got there and Hunter was waiting for me in his office he tells me to close the door and take a seat so I do. That is when he tells me that they have chosen me to be the next champion. I tell him I don't want to and that I love our story line they way it is."

"So you sold us out for gold?"

Roman felt his heart start beating rapidly in his chest as his mind tried to wrap around the information. Seth kissed his shoulder as his fingertips begin to lightly massage Roman's back. Roman tried to stop him but it did no good he felt weak and really didn't want to fight against the massage that helped to soothe his sore muscles. Roman closed his eyes as his whole body started to relax into Seth's touch. He always had been able to relax when Seth touched him the younger man just had that effect on him.

"No Ro no you know me better than that. I didn't have a choice Hunter told me if I didn't go along with their plans to make me face of the company that he would fire you and Dean. Then he preceded to tell me that not only would he fire you he would make sure neither you or Dean would wrestle again. I didn't know what to do Roman I can't be the reason you guys lose your dreams."

Roman felt sick he also was feeling angry at the fact that Hunter had tried to pull this crap. He knew that the Authority hadn't liked them it was clear from their first day on Raw. It was obvious that the shield had rubbed them the wrong way but never in a million years would he think they would try this. Poor Seth he felt terrible for thinking horrible thoughts about the man he loved when it turned out he was just a pawn in their game. Roman grabbed Seth's chin and forced the smaller man to look up at him dark eyes meeting his and he can feel his insides turning to jelly. He swallowed before he spoke not yet sure what would come from his own mouth.

"Seth I forgive you."

"Dean won't."

"Let's worry about that tomorrow."

"Ro?"

Before Roman can ask Seth is crashing his soft lips against his. Roman lets out a soft moan and Seth uses it as a chance to shove his tongue past Roman's lips and deep into his mouth. Their tongues dance together as Seth takes control of the kiss. His hands begin to softly run along Roman's body a trail of heat left behind. When Seth finally breaks the kiss to get some air Roman looks down at the slightly shorter man his lips are swollen from the kiss and his eyes are dark with want. Roman can feel his dick twitching to life at the beautiful sight. Seth starts to attack his lips again sucking Roman's bottom lips into his mouth as his tongue swiped across it. Roman moans into the kiss as his cock comes to life and rubs against Seth's thigh. The smaller man lets out a moan at the arousel he has caused Roman. Seth breaks the kiss so that he can kiss down Roman's neck leaving a trail of fire every place his lips touch. He starts to get aggressive with his kiss until it becomes little nips that leave love marks. Seth bites Roman's shoulder a little harder causing the bigger man to growl and his own hands start to massage Seth's round ass cheeks. Seth responds by biting Roman's shoulder again before kissing down to the dark nipple. He flicks his tongue over it causing a shiver to run along Roman's spine. Seth smiles before flicking the nipple again. Roman gives Seth ass cheek a deafening slap. Seth pulls Romans nipple into his mouth working it until the digit is hard then he lets go . Seth's fingertips ghost over Roman's nipple causing it to harden at his touch as his mouth continues to leave a hot trail of kisses down Roman's body. Seth drops to his knees as he wraps his hand around the shaft He leans forward and runs his tongue along the slit of the head causing Roman to beg with a shaky voice.

"Please."

Seth is happy to oblige as water drips down on them wetting Seth's hair as he begins to work his mouth. Roman moans at the heat as Seth sucks at the head. Roman's hands manage to find their way into the smaller man's locks that are now drenched his fingers intertwine with the curls. He involuntarily bucks his hips forward causing Seth to gag a little on his girth. However Seth adjust and is able to take the rest of Roman in his mouth. He starts off slow until he feels the anticipation from the other man. Roman bucks up again this time on purpose Seth starts to suck faster the sight sending Roman into an orgasmic spiral. He can feel the heat growing in his belly and he tightens as Seth moves a hand up to rub him. Roman quickly pulls out of Seth's mouth which earns him a disappointed groan. Roman bends over and helps Seth up off the cold tile floor before Seth can make a move he feels himself being lifted by two strong arms and he pushed up against the tile wall. Seth wraps his arms around Roman neck as he feels the Roman rub against his pucker. Seth captures Roman's lips in a searing kiss as he feels the head push past the tight ring of muscle into his heat. He moans into the kiss as he feels Roman continue to push until he is all the way inside. He feels full like he is going be to ripped apart by the girth of his lover so he breaks the kiss to groan but he knows the pain will subside and turn into pleasure. He buries his head into Roman's shoulder as a smile crosses his lips the bigger man is always taking care of him. He can feel his lover's lips next to his ear.

"Are you okay?"

He shakes his head.

"Move."

He feels the bigger man pull almost all the way out before pushing back in he lets out a low throaty moan as his sensitive spot gets brushed against.

"God Ro again."

Roman pulls out again this time slamming into him hitting the nerve again. The big man starts to quicken the pace as he rocks deeper into Seth. He slams his hips down trying to match the pace of Roman bucking up into him.

"You're so fucking tight Seth. So fucking good."

"Harder Ro."

Roman begins to buck his hips up harder pushing Seth's back up the tile. Seth bites onto Roman's shoulder as he takes a hand and wraps it around the shaft. His hand begins to pump in time with Romans thrust and he starts to see stars around the room at the constant assault against his prostate. He rubs his thumb along the head and he can feel his release approaching.

"Fuck Roman."

Roman already knows his needs as he whispers into Seth's ear.

"Cum for me baby."

Seth's hand is pumping erratically as Roman is bouncing Seth hard on his dick. His eyes roll into the back of his head as his cock throbs in his hand before his cum spurts out landing on his hand and between their stomachs. Before Seth can even get the words out he feels Roman thrust a final time . His head falls forward against Seth's neck as his breathing starts to slow down. Roman slowly pulls out before setting Seth back down on the floor. They look into each other's eyes before sharing a slow passionate kiss. Then Seth begins to clean them off before Dean makes his way back and catches them. Roman knows things will be okay it is just convincing Dean. Roman turns the water off and they both make their way out of the stall. Roman watches as Seth gets dressed, pulling on his own clothes. Tomorrow he is going to hurt like hell but at least he still has his love by his side and that makes anything feel better.


	2. Chapter 2

CrimsonWildcat75,deannaleighWWE thank you so much for your reviews that means a lot.

Roman groaned as he slowly opened his eyes the bright sunlight drifted through the curtains of his hotel room. He winced as his hand automatically ran along his bruised ribs the night before rushed back into his memory like some sort of nightmare. He took a deep breath and looked around the room. He saw Seth asleep in his own bed while Dean was nowhere to be seen. Roman sighed he knew Dean was still pissed. Roman couldn't blame his shield brother the blonde man didn't know the same things he did. The Samoan however wished that Dean wasn't so damn pig headed and would've taken a few minutes to at least hear Seth out. Roman had made the other man sleep in his own bed in the off chance that Dean had decided to come back he didn't want the blonde to have anymore reasons to pissed then he already was.

* * *

 _Seth had just closed the shower stall and was in the room pulling on his clothes when the door to their locker room swung open. Dean had come back to get his bag so that he could head to the hotel his eyes narrowed as he watched Seth pulling on a shirt. Roman's lover had his back turned so that he couldn't see Dean but Seth could surely feel his presence. Roman watched as Dean paused his hand on his bag the older man hoped that Dean would just leave but of course he knew better._

" _Think you can just fuck your way back into Roman's good graces?"_

 _Seth ignored the other man at first which only seemed to heat up the situation even more._

" _Fucking answer me now Rollins before I fucking lay you out." As he dropped the gym bag and took a few steps forward._

 _Seth turned anger filling his own eyes he had tried to explain to Dean but the other man didn't want to hear him out and now he had the fucking nerve to try and talk._

" _Dean fucking just leave you didn't want to hear it then I am not going to explain anything to you now."_

 _Dean hit the row of lockers again this time putting a dent in one of the doors. Seth jumped a little but he wasn't going to let the Ohioan get to him. He turned again and started to brush out his hair as Roman looked at Dean with pleading eyes. This only seem to make Dean even angrier he picked up his bag with a huff and stormed off towards the door._

" _Roman if you want to forgive the little fucker you are a bigger idiot than I thought."_

 _With this the door closes with a loud thud the two of them can hear heavy footsteps retreat down the hall._

* * *

Roman tried to sit up but his whole body ached he winced again as he grabbed harder at his ribs before forcing his feet to the floor. He smiled as he looked at the smaller man wrapped up in his blanket. Roman hated to admit it but he had a soft spot for Seth even before they had started dating. He cared greatly about the younger man and it he hoped that Dean was wrong and that he wasn't a big idiot. He trusted Seth with his life and truth be told he would've died for the other man. Roman stands slowly as the wind rushes out of his body it feels like he had gotten hit with the chair all over again. He walked quietly across the room doing his best not to wake Seth up. Roman rummaged through his suitcase until he feels his fingertips run along his phone. He pulled it out and slid his finger along the screen unlocking it. He had a little envelope on the front of his home screen he opened it and smiled a little at the message.

Hey Roman bud, Sorry bout last night just lost my shit when that little fucker attacked you like that. Couldn't come back last night didn't want to do something I would regret. I'll see you guys at the arena.

He replied quickly before shoving the phone back into his suitcase then he tiptoed over to the bed where seth was sprawled out and crawled in. He wrapped his arm around his lover's waist pulling Seth flat against him so that his chin rested in the crook of the other man's neck. Seth didn't full wake up instead he backed himself up some more so that his ass rubbed against Romans length. Roman found himself instantly moaning he pressed his lips against Seth's neck earning himself a low moan. He chuckled before he let his teeth press gently into the supple skin earning another moan.

"Mmmm Ro."

Seth silently begged Roman sending the bigger man over the edge he wanted nothing more than to please the other man. He made quick work of his boxers as he pulled them down Seth's long legs the garment getting tossed on the floor. Roman licked down Seth's neck making sure every inch of skin was covered. He placed butterfly kisses along the smaller man's chest making sure to occasionally nip at his skin earning throaty moans from the other man. Roman dug his fingers into Seth's thighs as he pulled them apart the Samoan licked the slit causing Seth to shiver.

"Tell me baby boy what you want."

"Please Ro fuck."

Roman licked the slit again before stretching out his hand and wrapping it around the shaft as he gave it a little tug.

"I said tell me what you want."

"Suck me please."

"You dirty boy."

Roman lowered his fist down to the base of the shaft before twirling his tongue along the head before he licked down then back up the shaft. He took Seth in his mouth forcing it down his throat as much as possible causing the other man to groan. Roman smiled against the shaft before he started to slowly suck his tongue flicking the head as he took the rest of Seth in his mouth. Seth intertwined his fingers in his lover's long locks tugging a little as Roman began to bop up and down faster. "Feels so fucking good baby." Seth bucked his hips up as he began to fuck Roman's face he could feel himself getting close he did his best to warn Roman who seemed even more determined. Roman began to suck his cheeks in sucking as fast as he possibly could Seth was bucking up harder into his mouth his release around the corner he began to arch his back off the bed. "He pulled hard at Roman's hair since no words seemed to form in his mouth he felt the pulsing as he happily took it all. Roman sucked until Seth began limp in his mouth before pulling away then he crawled up Seth's body engaging him in a searing kiss allowing him to taste himself. Seth felt high off of his release as he let Roman kiss all the air out of him. The last kiss was soft before Roman pulled away and smiled at him.

"We gotta get you up and in the shower so we can head to the arena."

"I don't wanna let me please you."

"Later."

Roman said as he rubbed his nose against Seth's before rolling out of the bed and began pulling on his clothes. Seth grunted in disappointment which cause the other man to laugh before he lazily got out of the bed himself.

* * *

It was official the shield had been broken up and Roman was worried about what this meant for all of them. He knew that Seth was in the midst of getting set up for a title shot but he was nervous about what creative had in store for him and Dean. He was pulled from his thoughts by a hand being waved in front of his face. "You there?" Roman shook his head and looked at his best friend who was standing next to him with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Sorry what's up."

Dean motioned his head towards catering where Seth was standing with Stephanie and Triple H. Roman felt his stomach lurch forward he could hear all the things Seth had told him in his mind. He still knew that he was right Seth hadn't hurt them on purpose he was a puppet for the authority. Roman smiled and patted Dean on the back before making his way over to the catering area. He had decided to at least try and keep it friendly at work so that the authority would see he harbored no bad feelings towards them. He walked up to the group and winked at Seth before asking them how they were all doing. The look that Seth gave him would forever be burned into the back of his mind. Seth glared at him like he was the biggest scum on the face of the earth and that Roman's presence was nothing more than an annoyance. The big man did his hardest not to let pain show on his face. He decided not to look too much into the glare instead he figure he would try to continue to be polite.

"Hi guys."

Triple H went to greet him but instead was interrupted by Seth who now had a smirk on his face.

"Excuse me I know that you can see that we are talking."

Roman's jaw about dropped to the floor he couldn't believe Seth would treat his that way. He tried to hide the pained look on his face as he went to speak again but before he could get any words out Seth spoke up again.

"There is nothing here for a mid carder like you Roman. So if you wouldn't mind going and getting us something to drink that would be great."

With this Seth turned around so that his back was to Roman. Roman stood rooted to the spot for a moment until he heard the other man clear his throat he looked at Stephanie who had a twisted smile on her face. Roman turned and headed away from the area he walked right past Dean who tried to stop and ask him what had happened. He kept his head down and walked until he found himself around the backside of the arena in a little alleyway. He felt his heart breaking how could Seth treat him like that. His mind was placed so deep in thought that he didn't feel the smaller pressed against his as two arms snaked around his waist. He turned around to find himself staring into the eyes of Seth. Roman instantly tried to pull the arms away from his body but the smaller man had a tight hold.

"Let me explain Ro."

"I don't know if I can keep doing this."

He felt Seth place a kiss against his shoulder.

"I know I am sorry Stephanie made me act like such an asshole she threatened me if I didn't."

Roman turned around in his lover's arms and looked down into warm brown eyes which had a way different look from earlier.

"This is killing me Seth."

"I Know, I know I am sorry please don't be mad at me."

Roman felt his knees go soft and he knew there was no way he could stay mad at Seth he just loved him way too much. He used no words instead he cupped Seth's face and pulled him close crashing their lips together pouring all the emotion he had into the kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean stood over Roman as his arms held onto the dumbbell he slowly lowered the weight to his chest before pushing it up. He grunted a little as Dean took the weight from him and put it back in the place holders. Roman sat up and stretched his arms above his head before lying back down on the bench. Dean removed the weights and once again placed the bar in Roman's hands. He pressed down again slowly his face turned a little red as he maneuvered the weights up again. Dean smiled down at his best friend who seemed to be in a little bit of better mood today. "So what happened last night?" Roman looked up at his friend with a puzzled look on his face as he lowered the weight to his chest again. "What are you talking about." Dean grabbed the weight and placed it on the rack as Roman sat up and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Last night at the arena you stormed past me with the ugliest look on your face."

Roman sighed he hadn't really wanted to get into it but he knew that if he didn't tell Dean the blonde man would just keep hounding him until he caved in. He lied back down and took the weight from his friend pressing it down before he told him how Seth had been so snarky and rude in front of Stephanie and Hunter. Dean huffed blowing a curl from in front of his eye as he grabbed the weight then helped Roman sit up. Dean sat on the bench next to Roman and just stared at him for a moment. "Dude why do you keep wasting your time with that asshole?" Roman could feel himself becoming annoyed at Dean who just kept insisting that Seth was a waste of his time. Dean continued unaware of the fact that he was pissing his friend off. "Dude he has yet to actually apologize to me you know that?"

Roman stood as he wiped off his face and the bench before he made his way over to the treadmill. He started the machine and began jogging as he increased the speed Dean of course followed him. He said nothing as he too started his own machine. "You never really gave him the chance." Dean looked over at him "Excuse me?" Roman slowed his machine down.

"You never really gave him the chance Dean?"

"He has had plenty of time. He has changed all he cares about now is the authority."

Roman raised his voice he was pissed now and he did not want to deal with Dean's shit anymore. "NO YOU DIDN'T! YOU JUST KEEP INSISTING HE IS A PIECE OF SHIT BUT GUESS WHAT NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY I LOVE HIM DEAN AND THIS MAY BE A SURPRISE TO YOU BUT YOU DON'T QUIT ON THE PEOPLE YOU LOVE!" Roman wasn't sure what Dean had said because he didn't stick around he stormed over to the door and grabbed his bag before he slammed it shut behind him. His mind raced so fast that his thoughts were everywhere. A small part of him had to admit that maybe Dean was right he hated it and didn't want to feel that way. Thankfully the gym was located in the hotel were they were staying because he was in no way capable of driving he was so angry. The elevator ride seemed to take forever as he waited for the light to ding their floor. He stormed out and pulled the key card for his room from his pocket he opened the door and threw his gym bag across the floor. Seth was nowhere in sight Roman figured he wouldn't be he had left early this morning. Roman walked across the room and threw his body onto the bed his head buried deep in the pillow he let out a yell. He felt some of the anger leave his body as he yelled again into his pillow. Roman pulled out his phone and browsed through his contacts until he found Seth's name. He just needed to hear from the other man. _Hey babe it's me just finished working out, got in a fight with Dean just missing you. When you gonna be back?_ Roman finished typing and hit the send button he rolled over on his back and laid the phone down beside him as he stared up at the ceiling. He honestly felt pathetic as he waited on a text from Seth. The Samoan would've never put up with this shit from anybody else so what was different. He smiled Seth was just well Seth he was about perfect or so Roman had thought. He knew part of the reason he had gotten so angry with Dean was maybe he had been telling a sliver of truth. Seth had begun to change that night after he turned on the shield and Roman hoped it was because of Stephanie like his lover had sworn to him. He heard the ding and be grabbed his phone unlocking it he read the message and he felt his blood start to boil again. _Got forced into brunch to go over story and my next move towards title. Don't wait for me see you at the arena._ Roman took a deep breath and texted back. _Ok great… Love you._ His phone went off almost immediately and what he read made him feel sick to his stomach the text was void of any emotion. _You too._ Roman read it again he felt defeated he threw his phone across the bed where it landed on the floor with a soft thud. He closed his eyes and they felt heavy he yawned as sleep overtook him.

* * *

Roman laced up his boots as he looked around the empty locker room he sighed there had been no sign of Dean or Seth since he arrived about an hour earlier and he felt lonelier than ever before. The big dog wasn't so sure however that he wanted to go searching for Dean at the current moment after their spat this morning. The blonde never forgave easily and Roman didn't really feel like begging for forgiveness right now besides his mind was still occupied with Seth. Before he could stop himself he opened the door to the locker room and had started to roam around the halls of the arena. Unsure really of what he was looking for though it didn't take him long to find Seth he had Stephanie on his heels talking his ear off as he nodded a smile on his lips. Roman cleared his throat as he walked up to them causing both Seth and Stephanie to look at him. She had a clear look of hatred on her face and for a second Roman could've sworn he saw the same look on Seth's face. "Can I help you Roman?" Before he could speak Seth stepped forward "I got this Steph. Look Roman our conversation doesn't involve you like i told you last night. Now be useful and go get your boss some coffee or something." Roman raised his eyebrow and balled up his hands into a fist which caused Seth to laugh in his face. "What? You wanna fight big boy." This time Stephanie was the one to speak. "Well you got it." With this the two of them start to walk away Seth looked back and mouthed Sorry to his lover before following Steph into her office. Roman looked around the hall nobody was really around to have heard the conversation he sighed before retreating back to the locker room so that he could stretch before his match. He opened the door and to his surprise Dean was seated on a bench his head in his hands as his long fingers pulled at his blonde hair. The door closing startled him and he looked up from his seat his eyes narrowing as Roman crossed the room. The taller man was the one to speak first as he pulled his arms above his head.

"Look Dean. I am sorry man you were right. Maybe he is changing I just don't want to see it. I am sorry I went off on you… Before Roman even had the chance to finish his sentence he is cut off by Dean. "No look dude you were right we shouldn't give up on the people we love. I never gave him the chance to apologize." Roman stopped stretching and crossed the room pulling his smaller friend into a hug.

"Why were you pulling at your hair?"

"I felt like shit for fighting with you and not giving Seth a chance." Roman said nothing as he planted a kiss on the top of Dean's head causing him to pull away and land a soft punch on Roman's arm. The bigger man acted like he had been shot and dropped to the floor laughing. Dean laughed as well the sound of them horsing around filled the locker room and for the first time that day Roman felt ok. He stopped laughing and looked at his friend a look of dread filled his face. "You okay buddy?" Roman sat up and then slowly got to his feet with the help of Dean. "No I have to face Seth tonight." Dean patted his back "Want me to come with you." "Nah I got this thanks though." Roman stated as he crossed the room and opened the door he looked back at his friend before he made his way to the back of the aisle where his music was set to come on shortly. Roman hopped from one foot to the other trying to stay limber as he waited then his music hit the arena and he made his way down the ramp. He took a deep breath as he bumped fists with numerous fans before he crawled over the rope and into the ring he watched with baited breath as Seth's music hit and he made his way down the ramp. He looked so damn good in his new gear Roman could feel his whole body ache for the other man as he too entered the ring. The bell sounded out and their match began.

Roman's body made a sick thud as it hit the steel steps he felt all the wind being knocked out of him before he collapsed on the floor. His already bruised ribs stung and he would be surprised if one of his ribs hadn't been cracked. He tried to take a deep breath and felt a sharp pain shoot up his side. Roman tried not to break character and cry out he was sure this part of the match hadn't been scripted and again he found himself taking a beating at the hands of the man he loved. Halfway through the match the authority had come out and decided to make the match a no dq match which Seth had quickly used to his advantage. Roman felt himself being dragged along the floor and he tried to muster some strength but he couldn't his whole body ached after hitting the steps. He knew he was being lifted by Seth and he felt powerless as his body was laid out on the announcer's table he heard Michael Cole screaming for the other man to stop. Roman tried to sit up before he suddenly felt the table buckle underneath him as Seth's body landed on him. His vision turned fuzzy and he felt dizzy. Roman grabbed at his ribs he could hear the ref ask him if he was okay he tried to answer but nothing came out his head was pounding. His rib was definitely cracked if not broken all he could do was shake his head no and the pain got worse. He heard the ref call for the medics before telling the time keeper to call the match Roman listened as a doctor told him lie still then there were at least ten people around him including Dean as they all worked together to lift him up and help walk him to the back. Roman's vision started to come back as he was placed on the trainer's bench. He held his ribs as the doctor came in and started to look over him. A bright light was shined into his eyes and he was asked to follow it which he tried to do. The doctor then had Roman sit up as he ran his hands along his ribs pressing every so often trying to see where it hurt the most. "You have a concussion and at least one if not two cracked ribs." Roman turned his head to see that Dean was sitting in a small chair he had a look of concern on his face. "I am going to wrap your ribs then you need to go rest." With this the doctor left the room to go and get the bandages.

"Roman I am so so sorry man."

"Dean… how could he?"

Dean got up from his seat and crossed the distance between them as he pulled Roman's head close to his chest. Roman inhaled his scent and thought to himself it was quite pleasant. "I don't know what he is doing." Roman felt like crying but he was afraid to let anybody see himself vulnerable like that even his best friend. "Can I stay with you tonight Dean? I am afraid I will knock him out if I go to our room." "Of course." The doctor knocked and Dean instantly pulled away and made his way back the chair Roman missed the warmth as the door opened and the doctor smiled at them. He made quick work of wrapping up Roman's ribs before stressing again how important it was to get some rest. Both men thanked him before making their way out of the arena. Dean had his arm wrapped around Roman's waist as he helped him out side. The taller man looked at the blonde and smiled as he noticed Dean had even taken the time to pack their things and grab their bags. Roman realized how thankful he was to have Dean as his friend as the shorter man helped him into his rental car. The drive back to the hotel was short which Roman was thankful for as they pulled into the parking lot. Dean made quick work of his seatbelt before rushing over to help Roman. "Thank you." Dean wrapped an arm around the bigger man pulling him close as they made their way to his hotel room. Dean unlocked the door with his key card and guided Roman inside dropping their bags next to the door before he kicked it closed with his foot. Dean helped him to the bed as he sat down next to him. "Want me to help you undress?" "Please." Dean shook his head and paused for a moment Roman would've payed anything to know what he had been thinking in that moment but he thought it better not to ask as his friend pulled his ring gear off so he was left in his tank top and boxers. He yawned as he laid gingerly on the bed his body ached. He closed his eyes and pulled the blanket close around his body as he felt the bed dip next to him. "Dean." "Mmmm Roman?" Roman felt a lump in his throat suddenly. "Ro?" Dean had never called him that before. "Can you cuddle me." Dean chuckled as Roman felt him scoot closer and take him in his arms. Roman let sleep take him

* * *

Roman opened his phone to double check and make sure there were no new messages. He had texted Seth earlier that morning telling the smaller man that he was sorry he hadn't come home. He explained that he was just hurt both physically and mentally. He was afraid that he had stayed in their room they would end up fighting. Roman felt like he had poured his heart out into the text and yet nothing. Roman paced back and forth in the locker room he hadn't been cleared to compete in the live show and he was thankful for that his body hurt. At the urging of the house doctor and Dean he had called the doctor in his hometown and made a follow up appointment just to make sure everything was ok. Dean however was scheduled to have a match with Seth. Roman was nervous the doctor hadn't even cleared him to be by the ring. Seth seemed to be ignoring him after the brutal attack last night. Roman wanted an explanation and the same old excuse wasn't going to work this time. The door swung open to the locker room and he was surprised to Seth walk in. Roman glared at him as he shut the door and closed the distance between them he went to wrap his arms around the samoan who pulled away. "Really Ro?" Roman turned on him the anger showing in his grey eyes changing the color to a darker gray. "Are you fucking kidding me Seth? I texted you this morning and waited like a fucking idiot all day. You never texted back or even asked if I was okay." Seth went to speak but Roman interrupted him this time.

"No you don't get to speak it is my turn you have stopped me enough the past two days. I am tired of this shit Seth. You beat the fucking shit out of me or did you not notice. I have cracked ribs, a concussion and you are more interested in kissing the authority's ass then being here with me. Dean is the one who made sure I was okay not you. You couldn't even text." Roman felt himself getting more and more upset the longer he spoke. He turned and hit his fist against the locker causing it to start bleeding. Seth jumped as he spoke his voice quiet. "Ro I am sorry."

"No sorry doesn't cut it this time. Don't blame them for this shit Seth, you were the one who threw me against those stairs not Hunter. You crashed my body through that table not Stephanie I am fucking tired of you hiding behind them. Maybe Dean was right."

"FUCK YOU RO. I TOLD YOU I WOULD NEVER HURT YOU ON PURPOSE. AND ACTUALLY THEY ARE FORCING ME IF I DON"T THEY WILL RIP WRESTLING AWAY FROM YOU AND DEAN."

Roman was a little taken back by Seth suddenly shouting but he had no intentions of backing down.

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE LET THEM TAKE AWAY WRESTLING IT'S BETTER THAN THIS SHIT."

Seth stormed open and threw the door open before turning and looking at Roman. "I DON'T NEED THIS SHIT I AM TRYING TO PROTECT YOU FUCKING IDIOT" With this the door slammed shut. Roman fell to the floor and lets out the sob that he had been holding in. He felt the hot tears stain his cheeks and he didn't care. The door opened again but this time he didn't bother looking up until he felt the body knelt next to him and grab his hands. It was Dean who surveyed his knuckles before pulling his white tank off and wrapping it around the cuts that were still bleeding. Then he pulled Roman in so his head was pressed against the blonde's chest. Dean stroked his head "Shhhhh it's ok." Roman lifted his head and looked up blue eyes met grey ones. Dean licked his lips before leaning down and capturing Roman's in a gentle kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

As quickly as the kiss had begun it ended Roman pulled away from Dean as he stood from the floor. He gently pushed the other man away from him and looked in his grey eyes. Dean smiled but that soon faded when he saw the hurt look dance on Roman's face. The blonde stepped forward but Roman backed away from him. "I am sorry Dean." Dean chuckled as he looked around the locker room first making sure they were alone. "Roman." He started as he walked closer once again but just like before Roman backed away until he was against a locker. Dean placed a hand on either side of Roman's head as he leaned in closer resting their foreheads together. "Dean please let me go this shouldn't have happened." Dean inhaled as he stood there for a moment before pulling his face away. "Roman you have nothing to be sorry about I am the one who started it." The bigger man rubbed his face before grimacing at the pain in his body. "Maybe but I returned it even though I have Seth and…." he trailed off before darting past his friend and making his way to the door he turned around and looked at Dean who had taken a seat on the bench his head in his hands. "Roman I am here for you." "I know." With this Roman opened the door and briskly walked to the entrance not really knowing where he was going.

* * *

The car ride ahead was sure to be painful and miserable since the fight and kiss they all had to ride together until they got to Florida where most of the roster resided since the NXT training facility was in Orlando and the superstars helped to shape the new talent. Roman pushed down on his suitcase trying to fully close it has he zipped it shut. The travel arrangements were made well ahead of time and there was no trading. Unfortunately for him this meant that he was stuck in a car with Dean and Seth for the next six hours until they reached home. A smile lit up his face he couldn't wait to see the chocolate brown lab that waited for him. It felt like forever since he had slept in his own bed. Roman snatched his suitcase of the bed and made his way down to the lobby they had all agreed to leave that night so they would be home by the next morning. The events hours before played over and over in his mind. The kiss with Dean had been amazing his lips were soft and molded perfectly together with Roman's then his mind would jump to the fight with Seth and it ate him alive. He loved Seth he really did and he hated fighting with the other man but he had grown tired of being a punching bag on his lover's way to the top. Roman sighed a silent bit of relief as he saw his cousin Jay get into the passenger's seat next to Seth. Roman popped open the trunk to the suv and piled his suitcase in with the others before crawling into the backseat with Dean who gave him a small smile. Roman nodded a silent greeting to his friend before placing the earbuds in and turning on his ipod. He stared out the window as the suv started the trek home.

Before long the suv pulled into the parking lot of a small diner. Seth stated out loud to nobody in particular that he was hungry the other two agreed except for Roman who tried his best to just remain quiet. Roman felt hurt and betrayed after the way Seth had treated piled out of the car and made their way inside the diner. An elderly waitress greeted them and walked them to a booth. Jay sat first giving Roman the chance to sit next to his cousin so that he could avoid being squished in next to Seth. Roman held the menu up to his face and studied it with great concentration as his cousin tried to start a conversation but not with much luck. The waitress returned shortly after and took all the orders before making her way to the back. Roman stared out the window as his mind drifted off not really paying attention to the other men. Before long the food was brought out and placed in front of them. They hurriedly ate in silence before paying the check and making their way back to the car. As they walked Seth tailed behind causing Roman to stop as Dean and his cousin climbed back into the car. Seth reached over and tried to grab the taller man's hand but Roman pulled away and rushed to the suv taking his spot in the back. A growl was heard by them all as Seth sat in the driver's seat and pulled out of the parking lot. Roman resumed listening to his favorite song as the lids of his eyes became heavy. He rested his head against the door frame and closed his eyes as he drifted off to sleep.

"Roman."

The samoan opened his eyes and looked around the sun was just beginning to rise outside the car window and the back seat was empty. Roman yawned before rubbing at his eyes as he sat up straight in the seat. He looked up towards the front of the suv and was relieved to find that Jay and Seth had already been dropped off. He let out a small sigh as blue eyes met his grey ones from the rearview mirror a smile creeped across his face. Roman unhooked his seatbelt and slid out of the backseat as the door slammed behind him. He retrieved his suitcase from the trunk and made his way up to the stairs of his home. The driver's side window rolled down and Dean was smiling at him. "Enjoy your days off Roman and don't let Seth get to." Roman nodded and waved as he unlocked the door to his house. Taffy came barreling down the stairs barking his head off as he saw Roman plop his suitcase down by the door. Roman bent down and scooped the puppy into his arms as he rubbed behind his ears laughing as the dog continued to bark. He carried the dog into the kitchen and sat him down as he check to make sure there was food and water for Taffy. The sun is almost fully in the sky now and it now falls on Roman how exhausted he is until the rumble from his stomach disrupts his plans to just go upstairs and pass out.

Roman opened the door to his fridge and began to look at the few things he had inside nothing really called out to him but his tummy had begun to get angrier so he decided on a bowl of cereal. He grabbed a bowl and took out the chex which were his favorite. The bowl was filled to the top as he poured milk over it and grabbed a spoon. Roman pulled a chair out at the table and sat down as he began to eat the cereal his stomach finally calming down. His phone vibrated next to him as he took another bite. Roman slid his thumb across the screen and saw two text messages. The first one from Seth he automatically rolled his eyes and he opened it. _Roman, You are probably asleep I just wanted to say I miss you and I am sorry. You were asleep when I got dropped off so I wasn't able to. I hope you know I hate this as much as you do. I love you._ Unsure really what to say he deleted the message he was mentally tired just as much as he was physically. He opened the second message which was from Dean. _Hey….. so I just realized I am thinkin about you instead of sleeping._ Roman groaned as the kiss they shared came to the forefront of his mind. The kiss haunted him because it was so damn comforting and warm all the feelings poured into it. _Go to sleep Ambrose._ Roman turned his phone off and finished his cereal before making his way upstairs to his bed. The big man quickly changed into a pair of pajama pants then lied down a groan escaping as his aching body relaxed into his bed. He wrapped the blanket around his body and he was out as soon as his lids closed.

* * *

Two days had flown by and Roman had spent his days off doing his best to ignore Seth who had kept texting him almost every hour to apologize and tell Roman how much he missed him. When he hadn't been ignoring Seth his mind was trapped on Dean and what the other man was doing. Last night lying in bed he had finally caved in and texted the other man. _Whatcha doing?_ His phone buzzed almost right away and he nervously opened the text. _Ugh trying to sleep. What are you up to?_ Roman froze his fingers hovered on the words he wanted to type out then he decided to just do it. _Thinking about you and that kiss…_ Roman closed his phone after that and had gone to sleep he was too terrified to wait and read what the other man's response would be.

Roman reread the message again as he waited on his doorstep for his cousin Jay to come and get him. It was time for them to travel to New York for this weeks Raw and Smackdown. Roman smiled as his eyes burned the image into his brain. _Roman, I am always thinking about you. I wish I had what Seth did._ That was all Dean had texted him Roman felt his stomach flip as his cousin pulled up and honked. Roman shoved the phone deep in his pocket and got up making his way to the trunk where he stuffed his suitcase next to Jay's. Then he got in the passenger seat as his cousin looked at him with a puzzled expression. He shakes his head as the car pulls away from his house. Roman sighed as he suddenly felt the phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at the number feeling a little confused he answered it. "Hello." There was a female voice on the other side of the line. "Roman it's Vanessa from creative." Jay mouthed to him who it was Roman whispered to his cousin. "Oh hey I didn't recognize the number." Vanessa chuckled a little from the other line. "Oh yeah damn phones are down I am calling from my cell but anyway just a little heads up the order from headquarters is to have you win the rumble so when you get to New York we will be emailing you some details so we can start getting this story down ok?" "Really? Yeah wow thank you that's amazing." With this the other end of the line went dead Roman ended the call and shoved the phone back into his pocket before letting his cousin in on the conversation. Jay congratulated him as they pulled into a gas station for a pitstop.

As Roman retrieved his suitcase out of the trunk he saw a silver rental car park next to them. He watched on with curiosity until he saw Dean get out of the driver's seat he suddenly felt nervous as his stomach lurched forward. The trunk slammed shut getting the attention of the other man who gave him a small smile as he grabbed his own luggage. "Hi Roman." Roman froze his tongue had decided to stop working as Dean walked over to him and playfully punched him in the arm. "You suddenly go mute?" "No." The two of them started to walk into the hotel together as they talked about their days off and what they had done. Dean reached the desk first and checked in then he stepped aside and waited as Roman collected the key card for the room he would be sharing with Seth. Roman hadn't really been in the mood to fight with Seth he knew the smaller man would be pissed that there was no text back all weekend and he was sure an argument would ensue. Roman gazed into the warm blue eyes that were staring at him. "Everything ok?" Roman shook his head and Dean instantly seem to know what was on his mind as Dean took the card from his hand and gave it back to the man at the front desk. "We are gonna share a room. The balding man just stared at Dean before taking the card back. With this Dean grabbed both suitcases and made his way to the elevator looking back to make sure that Roman would be following him. Roman mouthed thank you and the blonde just smiled before getting on the elevator. The short ride to their room was silent and as the door dinged Dean looked over his mouth open then he shook his head and closed his lips as he walked off the elevator towards their room. Roman followed silently behind his mind raced on what Dean had planned on saying as the other man unlocked their room and sat their suitcases by the door. Roman followed him into the room and closed the door as Dean collapsed on the bed. "What were you going to say." Dean rolled over in the bed and looked up a mischievous smile played on his lips. "I was gonna say I hope they only have one bed." Roman felt his cheeks start to burn as Dean then winked at him and began the task of pulling his shoes off. Dean threw a shoe on the floor as someone knocked on the door Roman rolled his eyes as Dean worked on getting the shoe off before he made his way to the door. Roman was shocked more than anything to see Seth standing there luggage still in his hand. Seth looked past Roman and saw Dean on the bed his blood boiled. "Roman what the hell? Roman rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't want to fight Seth."

"Are you kidding me you didn't even give me a chance Roman. I texted all weekend with nothing back you acted like I didn't even exist then I get here to check in and the clerk says you ask to trade rooms?"

"I am tired of it all Seth. I am tried of the double life and all the shit you put me through. I am tired of not knowing what is going to happen next."

"I told you I don't have a choice I always come to check on you and try apologize I know this sucks…" Roman cut him off as he laughed sarcastically.

"Do you Seth because all I see is you getting the benefits of beating the shit out of me. Meanwhile what do I have a part time boyfriend and cracked ribs."

"You know what I don't need this fucking shit Roman I am the face! I am the man and I think you are just fucking jealous they chose me. Why Dean? You fucking him huh? Ya know what fuck you and fuck him I am glad I hit you with that chair."

With this Seth picked up his suitcase and stormed off towards his room. Roman slammed the door resting his head against it as his fist hit the wall. He winced at the pain in his body two days off to heal hadn't been enough but he would power through like he always did. He felt the presence of Dean behind him. "Roman." Before Dean could get anymore out Roman threw the door open and made his way down the hall. He wanted to be alone Roman knew Dean just wanted to comfort him but he didn't want it not now. Roman walked briskly to the bar he had seen attached to the hotel as they checked in. Roman sat on the barstool as he waved the bartender over. The pretty redhead smiled at him before asking what his drink of choice was. Roman asked her for a whisky and told her to leave the bottle as she finished pouring him a glass. She let her eyes travel over his body before she sat the liquor down and began to serve the few other gentleman that had taken seats at the bar. Roman tossed back the first drink wincing as the whisky burned his throat. He grabbed at the bottle and refilled his glass before gulping that down as well. The brown liquid burned deep in his belly and he started to feel himself relaxing. He smirked to himself as he replayed Seth's words over and over. Jealous what the hell did he have to be jealous of he would be getting his own push soon. Another drink then another before long Roman had polished off half the bottle and he felt great. All the anger,fears and anxiety he felt was long gone instead replaced with a sense of peace. He ditched the glass and started drinking from the bottle. The redhead had come over several times to make sure he was okay he smiled at her then took another swig. Roman looked around the bar as he chugged down the rest of the bottle it was pretty busy. He turned back around and sat the now empty bottle back on the counter before he pulled out a couple hundred and sat them down as well. The redhead thanked him and took the bottle. Roman smiled at her as he stood from his seat his feet hit the floor and he swayed. Roman held on to the wall as he slowly made his way back to the room. Roman cursed as he dug through his pocket for the key card that wasn't there. He pounded on the door as he double checked for his key. The door swung open and Dean looked at him than the blonde wrapped an arm around Roman's waist to steady him. The shorter man helped him inside as he closed the door behind them. Roman stared into blue eyes and felt his stomach flip again. Dean guided him to the bed where he pushed Roman down so that he was sitting. Dean sat next to him as he placed a hand on Roman's thigh. "You're drunk." Roman chuckled "you can't prove anything." "Roman I am sor…" Roman cut Dean off "don't I can't think about it right now." Dean just shook his head as he stared into the grey eyes. Roman licked his lips he wanted to taste Dean again.

Roman leaned over and softly pressed his lips against Dean who hesitated at first. "Roman not when you're drunk, I don't wanna take advantage." "Dean please." Roman stated as he tried to kiss the other man again harder this time. Dean obliged and returned the kiss his tongue ran along Roman's bottom lip begging for entrance which he was more then happy to grant. Dean tangled their tongues together as he slowly pushed Roman back onto the bed and climbed ontop of him. Roman pulled away from the kiss panting as he looked up at the ohioan with lust filled eyes. "Dean please I need you." Dean said nothing as he began to kiss along the bottom of Roman's ear. Roman moaned as a shiver overtook his body. Dean nipped at his earlobe. "Mmmmm." Dean ran his tongue along Roman's neck taking time to nip at the sensitive area's his bite leaving a trail of fire that had Roman's nerves on the edge his whole body seemed like it was ablaze as he felt Dean's finger tips dance on the bottom of his shirt than he felt it being lifted over his head. Dean continued the assault on his skin as he sunk his teeth into Roman's shoulder causing the bigger man to let out a husky groan. Roman felt so painfully hard in his jeans that he began to beg for release. Dean ignored him as he continued to tease taking one of Roman's nipple into his mouth. His tongue flicked at the nipple until it was hard bud then Dean let it go as he traced a trail of kisses to the other nipple giving it the same treatment. Dean traced a trail down Roman's stomach until he reached the top of the samoans jeans. Dean fumbled with the zipper than pulled them down along with Roman's boxers freeing his erection. Which springed from the confines of the fabric causing Roman to hiss as his hot skin hit the cool air. Dean discarded the clothes as he took a moment to worship Roman's body. He looked beautiful in the moonlight and Dean was sure the image would be burned into his memory forever. Dean wrapped a hand around the thick shaft giving it a few gentle tugs causing Roman to moan the dirtiest moan Dean had ever heard in his life. He felt his own member throbbing in his jeans crying for release but he wanted to make Roman feel good. Dean let go causing Roman to cry out but he ignored the bigger man as he continued to kiss all over Roman's hipbone switching between kissing,biting and sucking. Dean wanted more then anything to leave a mark on Roman's hips but he knew that Seth would probably spot it a mile away so he decided against it as he began to kiss down the tanned thighs. The blonde spread Roman's legs apart as he lowered his face to Roman's opening. Roman felt the wetness against his hole and it surprised him as Dean flicked his tongue against the tight ring of Roman's pucker. Dean continued to tease him like this for a few moments before his tongue entered the tight space causing Roman to arch his back off the bed. "Oh god Dean." Dean moved his tongue around until he found the bundle of nerves he licked at it causing Roman to moan louder. Dean began to lap faster in Roman his breath becoming labored until he felt Dean pull his tongue away and a finger replace the tongue. Roman froze until Dean appeared hovering over him as he captured Roman's lips in a passionate kiss his finger began to move slowly pumping in and out of the bigger man. Slowly Dean added another finger as he deepened the kiss. The smaller man hooked his fingers as he twisted rubbing against Roman's prostate causing him to buck his hips back against the digits. Roman panted as he started to buck faster and harder against Dean's fingers he wanted to feel Dean inside him wanted to know what it would be like to have Dean in his heat. Roman broke the kiss and looked up at the other man with half lidded eyes. "Please Dean I want to feel you." This was all the encouragement Dean needed he slowly pulled his fingers away. Getting off the bed he ripped his own clothes off he tossed them before placing himself in between Roman's legs spreading them. Dean reached out and rubbed at the slit of Roman's cock collecting the precum with his thumb he spread it on his own shaft before Dean lined himself up with Roman's hole. The blonde pushed the head slowly past the tight ring of muscle gritting his teeth at how tight Roman was. Roman hissed out in pain until Dean captured his mouth in a kiss swallowing the hiss down. Dean pushed slowly until he was fully inside Roman then he pulled away and rested his head against Roman's neck. "Are you okay?" Roman nodded as he tried to adjust to the feeling of having Dean in him. He had never allowed anybody to top him before Roman grabbed onto Dean's arms before whispering to him. "Please." Dean slowly pulled out before pushing back in causing a moan to escape Roman's lips. Dean left his head resting against Roman's neck as he began to thrust in and out of him. "Fuck Ro so tight." Dean began to quicken the pace as he sank his teeth into the side of Roman's neck. The heat and tightness of Roman's cavern was sending him over the edge but he was determined to make Roman have the best orgasm of his life. Dean pulled out almost fully before slamming back into Roman knocking the headrest of the bed against the wall. Roman cried out as his nails begin to dig into Dean's arms. "Fuck do that again." Dean pulled out and again slammed into Roman this time making sure to hit his sweet spot. Roman saw white as Dean hit his nerves his body was nothing but raw nerve as he felt the heat building in his stomach. "Dean please I need to cum." Dean reached between them and wrapped a hand around Roman's shaft he began to pump in time with his thrust. Dean began pounding in and out of Roman his hand working the bigger man's shaft pumping harder as he worked his thumb over the head. Roman was a mess beneath him as he bucked down pushing Dean as deep as he would go. Dean's balls smacked against his ass as the blonde fucked him the whole bed hitting against the wall as Roman arched his back off the bed his eyes rolled into the back of his head as Roman's sense were attacked. Dean tugged on his member and causing him to growl as his seed spurted out all over their stomachs and Dean's hand. Roman tightened his walls around Dean's cock causing the smaller man to grunt as he began pounding erratically into Roman. Dean thrusted up into Roman as he came undone filling the bigger as Roman's name fell off his lips. Dean collapsed on top of Roman showering him with butterfly kisses as they both began to come down from their orgasms. After Dean had gone soft he slowly pulled out of Roman earning a low groan from the other man. Dean kissed Roman's forehead as he cleaned them up. Then he crawled back into the bed where the bigger man had already passed out. Dean chuckled to himself before he pulled Roman closer wrapping his arms around him and letting sleep take him as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you CrimsonWildcat75 and Unstable-aj for your reviews I really apperciate that you take the time to read and review my story. So I originally planned to make this story Roman and Seth but taking into account how well Roman and Dean fit together I am thinking about changing the out come to Dean and Roman what do you all think? Seriously thank you again.

Roman's heart pounded in his chest and he continued to stare down at his hands that were crossed in his lap. The taste of Dean and the way he felt still fresh in his mind. Roman's stomach dropped he felt like the biggest asshole in the world. He had cheated on his boyfriend and there was no excuse. Sure he had been drunk but that wasn't an excuse because Roman wanted everything that had happened last night. His whole being begged for it and knowing that made him feel even worse. He loved Seth and that made him feel like a damn coward. Instead of hiding behind Dean and the liquor he should've been trying to fix things with Seth. Roman however couldn't lie to himself how nice it felt to be taken care of and protected by the blonde. Dean had given Roman the attention and affection that was sorely missing from his relationship and this only served to confuse him even more. Roman felt the flames with Dean that use to linger in his relationship with Seth. Roman growled he just wanted to bang his head over and over against the lockers but he figured that would only make his headache worse. Roman knew how Dean felt about him all though the other man never came out and said it. Roman sighed he couldn't lead Dean on he wanted to fix things with Seth. Roman uncrossed his hands and rubbed at the back of his neck before tying his hair up in a loose bun. The samoan stood and started to stretch he had a match next then he decided he would go and talk to Seth. Roman lifted an arm over his head as he heard the stage manager yell outside of his door that he had two minutes.

Roman won his match and now found himself outside of the Seth's locker room with his hand held in a fist as he waited to knock. He felt nervous Roman hoped Seth would be open to talking and not reject him. Roman hadn't felt sure that he could handle rejection with all the confusion he felt at the moment. Before he had time to process what had happened his body betrayed him and his hand pounded on the door. It flew open almost immediately and Seth stood before him half naked his hair dripping yet. "Damn Ro I just stepped into the shower." Roman let his eyes wander for a moment lingering longer than he should have. Then his eyes darted past Seth into the room. "I am sorry I just thought maybe we could talk." Seth looked at Roman for a moment before he stepped aside and let the bigger man in. Seth closed the door and crossed the room to take a seat on the bench. Roman followed sitting next to the smaller man he reached out and grabbed Seth's hand lacing their fingers together. There was no resistance and this made Roman feel a little more confident. Grey eyes stared into brown ones neither man speaking for a moment as they drank in the moment. The bigger man finally cleared his throat and began to speak first as he squeezed the smaller hand a little tighter. "I am sorry Seth, I have been acting selfish I know this isn't your idea and that it eats you up. I am sorry I called you my part time boyfriend." Seth said nothing at first then he let go of Roman's hand and instead leaned in and rested his forehead against Roman's. "I am sorry too I hate this Roman. I missed you so much." Roman said nothing else as he closed the rest of the distance between them crushing their lips together in a heated kiss. The bigger man opened his lips granting Seth access as soon as he licked at Roman's lips. Their tongues swirled together enjoying the taste of each other that had almost been forgotten. Neither wanted to pull away until both panted for air Seth broke the kiss first he looked up into lust filled grey eyes and he felt his own need over taking all the senses in his body. Seth gently pushed Roman back onto the bench as his hands worked greedily at pulling Roman's shirt off. No time wasted as teeth found skin, sucking and licking a trail of wetness that traveled down tan skin to above the belly button. Roman hissed as his erection was freed into the cool air that swirled around them. Seth swallowed all of Roman's length as he began to suck at Roman's cock his tongue ran up and down the shaft. "Seth feels so good." Roman snaked his hands into Seth's hair pulling gently at the locks as Seth began to hollow out his cheeks working at a faster pace. Roman moaned as his cock hit the back of the other man's throat. He began to feel heat pulsing through him as he pulled on the hair that was wrapped around his fingertips. Seth moaned around his cock causing Roman to lose what control he had he saw stars as he bucked his hips causing Seth to gag. He slurped at the precum oozing from the head of Roman's dick. Roman began to fuck Seth's mouth all the emotion he felt poured into it as his back began to rise off the bed. Roman knew he wouldn't last long and he tried his best to warn Seth but it was no use the younger man wasn't letting go he wanted all of it. Seth moaned as he felt Roman's member pulsing in his mouth then he felt the hot seed coat the back of his throat and he swallowed all of it before his tongue washed away the rest from the head of Roman. Seth pulled away from Roman and crawled on top of the bigger man his hands planted firmly on Roman's chest as he leaned in and kissed him. Roman moaned into the kiss as he tasted himself on Seth's tongue the sensation cause him to become hard again. Seth broke the kiss as he rested his head against the side of Roman's neck his eyes squeezed shut as he slowly lowered himself down onto the hard member. Roman hissed at the tight walls and heat that devoured his manhood. "You okay." Roman felt Seth nod against his neck and he lovingly rubbed at Seth's back until the other man was ready. Seth pulled himself up before slamming his ass back down on Roman they moaned in unison. Roman grabbed at the smaller man's hips his fingers pressing into the firm skin threatening to leave behind a bruise. Seth began to pick up the pace rolling his hips on Roman until he found his own bundle of nerves. Seth lifted his head from the side of Roman's neck his hair fell around his shoulders. Roman let out a low gravely moan as he bucked up pushing until he stretched Seth even wider. "Fuck Seth missed you." Seth slammed himself down over and over again his movements becoming wild as he kept the assault on his prostate throaty moans escaped him as Roman began bucking up into him matching the pace. Both panting as they felt their releases growing inside. "Fuck Ro I am…." Was all Seth managed to cry out as his own aching cock pulsed and shot a load all over Roman's stomach. Seth screamed out Roman's name as he collapsed on the bigger man Roman wrapped his arms around Seth's waste as he pumped harder into the smaller man. Roman let out a wild cry as he began to fill Seth his own orgasm causing a fog to fill his mind as he held Seth tighter against his body. Both men lied perfectly still as their breathing began to return to normal and when his mind was no longer a fuzzy mess Roman planted a soft kiss to Seth's lips his arms still wrapped around his lover's body. "I love you." Seth nuzzled against Roman's shoulder whispering a barely audible "Love you."

Roman tried to take in everything that had happened and make sense from it as he continued to hold the other man but it was no use. He still knew that he loved Seth but the emotions he held for Dean were just as confusing as before. Seth was the longest relationship he had ever had. Dean that was his oldest friend and he comforted Roman when he need it. Roman cursed himself silently at the night before. He hoped that talking to Seth would fix all the confusion he had but it only made it worse.

* * *

Roman checked his phone again as he felt the anger rising they had only been home for a day and already everything started to fall apart. They had talked about it for months Seth had been so excited and Roman was too. Today had been set aside as his family dinner once a month Roman invited his family over and they would have a big dinner. This time around Roman planned on grilling burgers and having potato salad. Seth promised to make a homemade key lime pie which were to die for. Seth had a knack for desserts unlike any other person he had ever known besides maybe his mother. Roman sighed he had expected things to change since the heartfelt talk and sex but he was wrong. _Can't make it tonight going out with Hunter. Give family my love maybe come by later?_ Roman slammed the phone on the counter he wanted to just give up but his heart was too kind for his own good. He began to pull out the burgers and all the fixings before he made his way to the grill and lit it. Roman made his way back into the house just in time to hear his phone ringing. "Hello."

"Ro it's me, when you didn't respond I figured I better call and apologize." Roman let out a heavy sigh into the other end of the phone. "Come on Ro this is good for my career you don't tell Hunter no." Roman felt pissed Seth had his priorities sorted out all wrong. "You know what Seth I don't want to hear it. You knew this was today and you knew how important it was to me. You chose to go out with Hunter." Seth tried to interrupt him but Roman wouldn't allow it he just continued his voice rising slightly. "You are so fucking obsessed with your career that you are killing us." The other line clicked and Roman knew Seth had hung up on him. Roman tosses his phone against the wall it falls to the floor in pieces and he puts his head in his hands as he grips at his hair. His heart has fallen out onto the floor. He chokes back the tears and he feels like a whiney bitch never in his life had he ever cried over another guy. This was different so many memories so much time invested. Roman slammed the glass door to his patio not caring if it breaks as well he tosses the burgers on the grill and closes the lid. He opened his beer and takes a swig he needs his family there no matter how shitty he feels. Roman heard the door behind him slid open and he turns around to see Dean standing there with a bowl of potato salad and big ear to ear grin. Roman almost falls to his knees and starts sobbing like a baby but decides against it. Instead the smile on the blonde's face dissipates as soon as he looks at the other man. Dean sat the potato salad down on the table Roman has on his patio and closed the space between them. He wrapped his arms around Roman's waist and holds him close not saying anything. Roman buried his head into Dean's chest and listens for a while to the heartbeat. "Seth blew off dinner with my family to hang out with Hunter. I think my relationship is dead and yet like a dumbass I don't want to give him up Dean." Dean placed a hand on Roman's lower back as he lovingly rubbed circles with his thumb trying to soothe the other man. "I am sorry buddy." The two stayed intertwined for a while until the doorbell sounded pulling them from the comfortable silence. Roman just looked at Dean with pleading grey eyes and the other man made his way inside to let the family in.

* * *

 **Money in the bank…..**

Roman watched from the back in anticipation as Seth made his way up the ladder. Dean had decided to leave early he really hadn't wanted to be around he was still pissed at Seth for blowing Roman off even though he had let it go. Seth climbed the steps of the ladder slowly until suddenly his foot was being grabbed. Roman let out a sigh of relief when Seth freed himself of the hand and continued to the top. The samoan had scooted to the edge of his seat as he watched his lover unhook the clip and pull the briefcase down. Roman jumped up in excitement and pumped his fist in the air as he stared at Seth who was making his way down the ladder. He had done it he won the contract Seth's hard work paid off he was now guaranteed a title shot. Roman felt the excitement course through him and he wanted nothing more than to celebrate with Seth. He ditched the chair and made his way through the hallways to the entrance where he hoped to catch Seth first. As Roman rounded the corner his excitement turned to disappointment standing there waiting was Stephanie and Hunter. Roman stopped dead in his tracks and turned back around the corner resting his back against the wall. He wouldn't have called it eavesdropping but rather curiosity as he listened.

Seth panted as he walked past the curtains and right up to the authority. Stephanie congratulated him with a hug than Hunter held out his hand and waited for Seth to take it. Seth gripped it and shook it with vigor "thank you guys it wouldn't have been possible without you." Stephanie beamed as she looked around to make sure nobody important was around. "Seth when you first came to us and asked for this chance I thought it would never work out but you turned your biggest doubter into a believer." Seth pulled her into another hug and Roman felt like he might be sick and it only got worse when Seth hugged the briefcase "Can we keep this between us?" Hunter shook his head and with this they turned and walked away. Roman turned on his heels and bolted from the spot where he stood and raced out of the arena. His fingers reached up and touched his cheeks they were wet and he wasn't sure when he had started to cry. The brisk night air hugged him and it was the only thing preventing him from throwing up. It all started to make sense they way Seth had acted the last couple of months. The way he flew off the hook when Roman questioned his intentions. Seth lied about all of it he wanted to trade them out for the belt. Roman never felt so stupid in his entire life. He had stood up for Seth when Dean wanted to beat the crap out of him. He had defended Seth against his family he felt like the last person to find out he was the butt of the joke. Roman felt down right pathetic being upset when Seth had forgotten their anniversary. They had been together two years even though the three of them knew each other since their starting days back in the minors. Roman and Seth had chemistry between them then since day one but they wanted to focus on their career so neither acted on feelings. After they got called up to Raw and were informed of the group they would form things started to change. Then their debut happened and things finally started to fall in place. They waited for a few months to make sure their work was solid before anything happened. Then the money in the back pay per view was when it happened that night in the closed space of the hotel room they spent the night exchanging slow kisses and touches their hearts on fire. After that they had been even more inseparable the feelings that flowed between them were now cemented. Roman pushed the door open the hotel room Dean and him were once again sharing. Candles littered the room and in the middle of the bed lied a single rose and a bottle of wine with a handwritten note.

 _Heard all the buzz about Seth winning the briefcase. Little shit finally made it now maybe he will start treating you right. Figured with your anniversary being tonight as well you two love birds would want some alone time. If a sock is on the handle will sleep in rental car. See ya in the morning._

Roman held the note to his chest and started to sob harder which only made him feel more like a pathetic bitch. He crawled into the bed and took the rose slowly he pulled the petals from the stem and threw them on the floor. He stared at the candles and watched the flames dance as the conversation with Seth and Stephanie replayed in his mind. His world crashed and yet he can feel his heart yearn for Seth. He hates that he needs the other man so much that he still loves him and would crawl back if Seth asked. Roman opened the bottle of wine and takes a long swig as his senses start to dull. Roman lied back against the headboard as he continues to drink from the bottle the door opens and Dean peaks his head in looking around. The door is thrown open as he sees Roman alone. Dean closed the door and kicks his shoes off before joining Roman on the bed. Roman passed him the bottle and Dean tilts it back before he handed it back. "What's going on? Where's Seth?" Roman chuckled a little as he took another drink. "He is with the authority. Dean I overheard the whole fucking plan. He played us, he wanted to betray us so he could go out on his own." Dean's whole body went rigid as Roman continued to speak. "He didn't remember our anniversary and I feel fucking stupid for still loving him and wanting him." Dean grabbed the bottle and chugged as he looked over at his friend. He sighed handing Roman the bottle back. "You aren't stupid man love makes us look past the other person's flaws no matter how bad they are." Roman almost finished the bottle except for a drink which he allowed Dean to have. Dean polished it off and sat the bottle down on the night table. Then he scooted closer to Roman and pulled the bigger man into his arms as he slid them down onto the bed. They stayed silent for a few moments until Dean broke the quiet. "Roman you should let me have a chance. I care about you." Roman said nothing as a sobbed escaped his throat and the tears started again. Dean said nothing else as he held Roman letting him sob as the night passed them by.

Also with the time jumps I am not sure how to do them and I don't wanna drag out with unnecessary crap so hopefully it works out. Let me know what you all think thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

The burnt wax from the candles stuck to the dresser in the hotel room as dawn began to flood the room washing it with a soft glow. The flame no longer danced shadows across the ceiling. The night nothing more now than a bundle of memories and raw emotion. The feeling of being betrayed and empty still weighed heavily on the bigger man's mind. He could've never anticipated what he would learn and there was no way to wrap his mind around the information. The person he loved more than anything in the world had sold out for success and he received the end of it. Yet his arms ached to hold the smaller man his heart yearned to have him there and this only served to make him more upset. His thoughts had skidded past confused into what he couldn't explain. It was a jumbled mess and the only thing that pulled him down so that he didn't float away was the blonde who had his arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Roman felt like the biggest asshole on the face of the planet. He wouldn't be able to give Dean what he wanted when his whole body screamed for Seth. He felt strongly for the blonde but Seth had a vise like grip on his heart. He turned his whole body in the pair of arms causing the other man to yawn as he opened his eyes. "How freaking early is it Rome?" Roman shrugged he wasn't sure to be honest his grey eyes searched blue. He took a deep breath determined to just be content in the moment. Dean scooted up the bed a little before he nuzzled his head into the side of Roman's neck the scent of the bigger man flooded his nostrils and he felt his heart leap in his chest. Dean inhaled a deep breath as he tried to shake his calming nerves. Roman pulled things out of him that most people would never be able to. Dean had never shared much of himself with anybody and yet he wanted to. Dean wanted to give everything to Roman all of his being. The other two men had known bits and pieces of his life but not the whole story that was reserved for only people he held close. Dean had been guarded his whole life because well people left. They always left and he ended up alone, broken. Dean knew he had chosen to play a dangerous game when he felt himself falling in deep for the raven haired man. Dean wanted, no he needed Roman to understand how he felt so he took a breath and decided to try again.

Roman felt the other man suddenly tense up against his body. The air between them suddenly changed it felt forced and awkward. Roman couldn't help but be curious about what the other man had on his mind. "Dean?" Silence lingered longer than Roman thought it should so he pulled away slightly from Dean and scanned his eyes for any sign of what was going on. He felt Dean shiver it was light but it was unmistakable. "Dean?" The arms that were wrapped around his waist moved up to his neck and he felt Dean press as close as possible to his body.

"Roman I don't know what I am doing. " He felt the rise and fall of Dean's chest against his own the other man had started to breathe erratically. "You ok?"

"No Rome I'm not I meant what I said last night. Seth doesn't deserve you he treats you like nothing. You are more then that I just wish I mean I want you to give me a chance." Roman pulled away from the warm embrace and sat up in the bed as his eyes traveled over Dean's face. Dean grumbled to himself as he sat up a hand rubbed at the stubble on his chin as he stared back at Roman the silence almost painful. Roman ran a hand through his hair confused he knew one thing he couldn't give up on Seth no yet. Roman wanted to believe that there was still something to save. "Dean I can't." Dean shifted in the bed as he tossed the blanket to the side his bare chest coming into view. Roman was flooded with the memories of the night they had spent together. Dean hurried to pull on his tank top then reached for his shoes. Rejected just like everything and everyone else. He felt numb the man he cared greatly for had rejected him this made him feel crazy for even thinking about Roman like that. Roman went to reach out for Dean but his hand was pushed away and the smaller man tied his shoes. Once he was dressed he stood and made his way towards the door. His hand on the knob he turned around and looked at the larger man his heart dropped. "Why Roman?" Roman felt small as he looked at the other man. "I just can't give up Dean, I love him and we have been through too much. I know he loves me." The rejection faded and was replaced with anger it rang through his body and his eyes narrowed as he looked at Roman. He felt his voice come out shaky "Don't call me next time he hurts you Roman, I can't keep doing this. I can't go back and forth with you. I want it all or nothing you need to decide him or me." With this Dean threw the door open and stormed down the hall he hated doing that to Roman but he was exhausted. He couldn't play the middleman any longer he cared too much about the Samoan to be the second option when Seth kept breaking him. Roman groaned and buried his head in his hands as the door slammed shut behind Dean.

* * *

 _They all had matches on Raw tonight and Roman was nervous. He had to face Dean after the confrontation this morning and he would be forced to act like he didn't know Seth's dirty secret. Roman inwardly groaned as he opened the locker room and looked around so far neither man was in sight just a few superstars had arrived. Seth hadn't shown up at their hotel so Roman just assumed he had spent the night at Hunter and Stephanie's house which actually started happening quite often. Roman wasn't even sure Dean would show up he had been so pissed off earlier. Roman threw his bag on the floor and began changing into his gear when he felt someone walk up behind him he turned and saw Seth there grinning up at him. "Hey baby." "Hey." Seth had the briefcase with him and he sat it down before stepping closer to Roman. Roman could suddenly hear Seth's words with Stephanie screaming in his mind. He shook his head as he wrapped Seth in his arms and peppered his face with kisses forcing himself to get lost in those beautiful brown eyes. "Congratulations baby you did it." The only response he got was a soft but passionate kiss. Roman pulled away his mind all fogged up. "What was that for?" "Supporting me." No sooner had the kiss ended the locker room door opened and Dean looked quickly over at Seth in Roman's arms and shook his head as he crossed the room. Seth grabbed the briefcase and gave Roman a quick peck "gotta go meet up with the authority." Then he was gone Roman turned his back on the other man and began to get changed. Roman felt obligated to show Dean that his choice was Seth. He pulled on the vest and gloves before he grabbed his boots and made his way out of the room. Roman heard the door open behind him and he glanced over his shoulder he saw Dean sprinting up behind him and he quickened the pace. "Ro…." was the only words Dean got out before Roman walked up to the ramp and began to talk with the stagehand. Roman heard a table hit the floor but he knew better then turn around as he heard the footsteps retreat back to the locker room. Roman knew it was harsh but it was better this way he was determined to work it out with Seth and that would never be fair to Dean no matter how he tried to justify it._

* * *

Roman took the shot from the waitress he wasn't one usually to drink but tonight was different. He tipped back the small shot glass letting the whiskey slide down his throat burning as it hit his belly. His mind started to feel fuzzy as he raised the glass above his head and asked for another. The blonde bartender came rather quickly and poured him another shot telling him this one was on the house. He thanked her as he tipped that one back as well.

 _Roman won his match now he found himself walking around the back looking for Seth who had the main event spot that night to celebrate him winning the money in back. Roman came across catering and he cursed under his breath as he spotted Seth getting a glass of punch Stephanie glued to his side. Roman debated whether or not he even wanted to approach his lover but before he could turn around and leave he was spotted by Seth who called him over. "Roman." He hesitated before he walked over and greeted them. Seth had a cocky smile plastered on his face as he dropped the cup of punch at Roman's feet. "I told them the punch was too sweet but they didn't listen. Roman be a good boy and clean that up." Stephanie laughed and Roman looked at him his eyes narrowing. The woman picked up on the tension and spoke up "is there a problem?" Roman shook his head before he cleaned up the punch then made his way to the drink booth to get them both a drink like Seth had instructed him. Roman ordered two ice teas then made his way back to catering where he found the pair still talking. Roman delivered the drinks and waited as Seth sipped his before Roman had a moment to process what happened the tea was all over his head and the authority was laughing maniacally as they walked away. Roman was red from embarrassment as Dean walked up to him napkins in hand a look of pity in his eyes. Roman walked right past him like Dean was nothing. The blonde sighed and tossed the napkins around the room. Roman felt hot tears sting at his cheeks as he made his way into the crisp night not sure where he had been headed he felt his feet move. Unsure of how much time had passed he found himself standing outside of the bar._

Roman tied his hair into a loose bun as he stumbled around the hallway of the hotel he had drank more than his fair share and he felt great. Nothing really mattered at the moment all he cared about was getting to his hotel room. The liquor had done it's job and erased most of the memories of that day from his mind. He knew tomorrow he would have to face everything but tonight his body tingled and he felt peaceful. He slid the card against the lock and it clicked he smiled as he opened the door and made his way inside. Once the door closed and he managed to turn around his breath hitched in his throat. Seth sprawled out on the bed his glassed slid halfway down his face. Topless with a pair of gym shorts hanging dangerously low on his hips exposing the flesh just above the hip bone. Roman felt every inch of him catch fire as he licked his lips the black hair was pulled back and he had a comic in his hands. Roman felt his heart thud against his chest this was his Seth the little comic reading nerd he had fallen for. His eyes snapped up as soon as the door clicked shut. He took the glasses off and sat the comic down as he pulled himself upright against the headboard. "Hey Rome." Roman stumbled for the bed landing face first in the sheets and he heard Seth chuckle. "Are you drunk?" "No." Seth got his knees and scooted towards Roman he reached out both hands and cupped the bigger man's face. "Ro I am so…." Roman cut him off as he attached his lips to Seth's he didn't want to hear the words he just wanted to feel. The kiss was hard as Seth bit at Roman's lips he pushed Roman on the bed as he pulled away panting. Chocolate eyes met Grey ones and nothing was said as Seth nibbled on Roman's lips before he sucked them into his mouth. He broke the kiss as his lips attacked Roman's chest. He nipped leaving dark marks on the tanned skin Roman .tried to moan but nothing came out he felt overwhelmed by the assault. Seth grabbed at his wrists bringing them up above his head as the smaller man pinned them to the bed. Seth flicked his tongue over Roman's nipple causing a shiver to run through him. Seth pulled the bud into his mouth working his tongue around it before he bit at it. Roman let out a groan as Seth let go of his hands for a moment to pull his pants down and off. Seth tossed the pants carelessly behind him before he made quick work of his own. Once they were both undressed Seth repinned Roman's arms above his head and continued to bite and suck at his neck leaving angry marks. Roman bucked his hips up rubbing their erections together. Seth moaned as he gripped Roman's wrist as he pushed their members against each other again creating a sweet friction between them. "Fuck Seth yes." Seth drug his lips down to Roman's shoulder where he bit leaving a dark mark as he began to move his hips faster increasing the friction between them. Roman felt himself getting closer to the edge and his body craved for the release. He needed to cum and he wanted to feel Seth cum with him. His body craved that connection with the other man he couldn't believe this but he begged. "Please Seth please." That felt like music to Seth's ear and it encouraged him to pick up speed. Roman went to touch himself but his hand was slapped away by Seth who was determined to get him off without Roman touching himself. Seth picked up the pace pushing against Roman as hard as he could he felt his own heat building. Roman couldn't contain it anymore his cock started throbbing as Seth's name escaped his lips Roman's load exploded all over their stomachs. Seeing Roman in this state with his eyes clouded with lust and his hair falling around his face the way he said Roman's name was too much he came shortly after. Roman couldn't move the orgasam was too much his body felt like it was glued to the bed and he was thankful Seth was the one who grabbed a shirt and cleaned them off. Roman yawned as Seth lied next to him and draped an arm over his waist. Seth felt Roman's breathing slow and he whispered quietly in his ear. "Ro I am so sorry if you knew if you only knew." Seth felt Roman turn underneath his arm. It was so quiet Seth wasn't sure he had heard it "I forgive you." Seth sat up and turned on the light as he looked at Roman who was half asleep.

"You know?" Roman groaned into his pillow as he shook his head "yeah overheard you guys talking about it all the other day." Seth felt sick he wasn't sure what to do or say Roman was suppose to never find out the truth. He knew it would hurt the bigger man but Seth felt like he was destined for something other than the shield truthfully he felt like the other two men had held him back for two years. He never wanted to say that to the man he loved so he tried his best to keep a secret. "Are you mad?" "Of course." Seth pulled the covers back and sat so his feet were pressed against the tile floor. "Roman." The bigger man sighed as he tossed the covers off and sat up as well he looked at Seth his hand tried to shield his eyes from the light "what?" he snapped all he wanted was sleep not to fight with Seth about it. It didn't matter he would forgive the smaller man because he was crazy about him. "Why aren't you mad?" Roman grabbed at Seth's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I am crazy about you." With this he fell back on the bed and pulled the covers up over his head. "Sleep." Seth sighed he wasn't sure how he should feel, he turned the light off and lied like he was before as he closed his eyes.

* * *

The abuse was verbal and the mental. Seth had reduced Roman into just a shell. Roman allowed it too because he had convinced himself that he loved Seth. Roman talked himself into believing that Seth was the only man for him that Seth was his perfect fit. Roman gave Dean the cold shoulder no matter how hard Dean tried to get close to Roman the bigger man acted like Dean wasn't there. He wouldn't return his text or calls when Dean talked to him he acted like he hadn't heard or he would start up a conversation with somebody else. Dean pursued him for months never letting Roman break his resolve until one day things seemed different. Dean tried to talk to him less and less. Then he would go days without seeing the blonde, the texts and calls stopped all together. Then Dean stopped even trying to talk to him or get close. Instead Dean spent most of his free time hanging out with one Sami Zayn. Roman watched as they grew closer and he felt numb. He felt hurt even though he had no right to feel that way. Roman watched from the shadows as Dean and Sami grew even closer he watched as they started holding hands when they thought no one was looking.

Roman watched as they talked one night both men laughing he felt his stomach drop when Sami reached over and pulled Dean into a sweet gentle kiss. He felt the tears sting behind his eyes and he tried to keep them held back. His mind flooded to when Dean had kissed him like that. He felt happy that the blonde found someone who seemed to make him happy but Roman knew he had lost his friend and it was his own fault. Roman watched as they bloomed into a full time relationship they would walk past him hand in hand neither even looking at him. Roman wasn't sure what the future held for him but right now in this moment he had a small piece of happiness and that was all that mattered to him. He would headline wrestlemania and not even Seth would be able to take that away from him. For the first time in months he had hope.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you CrimsonWildcat75 for your review of chapter 5 and 6 also thank you Unstable-aj, deannaleighWWE and Carrie for your reviews of chapter 5 as well I believe i forgot that in the last chapter. You guys are awesome also a big thank you to people who ready but don't review. Lastly hopefully you guys are still digging this if so let me know thank you.

* * *

Roman watched in awe as the stagehands worked furiously to prepare the stage this was it the biggest stage of them all and he would be the main event. His match with Brock Lesnar would be historic and he felt butterflies tonight would be his time to win the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. Nothing else mattered in that moment except this and he felt more than confident that he could take the whole thing. He had dressed into his ring gear about an hour earlier the show was set to start any moment. The whole week passed in a wonderful blur for the first time in a long time Seth treated him sweetly. Their relationship was almost normal except for around Stephanie which was something Roman became accustomed to. They had gone on dates almost every night after signing autographs. Seth and him laughed more than they had in months Roman felt happy. In between meet and greets they would hide in the back and exchange soft kisses and touches. Dean ignored him still and it was another part of life Roman grew to accept. He watched in the background as the relationship with Sami became serious. They had started talking about moving in together and although he felt jealous at times he was happy for his friend. He would be lying if he said he didn't miss him but he also knew that he had asked for the cold shoulder with the way he treated Dean. Roman watched the monitor as the show kicked off he began to stretch as he watched the current match playout. A smile invaded his lips when he saw Seth making his way over. Roman reached over his head as Seth stopped next to him and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"You ready?"

Roman took a deep breath as he took the other arm and started to stretch it.

"Yeah but I am nervous."

Seth chuckled as he pulled the powerhouse into a hug. He planted a kiss to the side of Roman's temple as his hand rested in the middle of the bigger man's back. "You got this babe, it's cute I didn't know you could get nervous." Roman gave him a playful punch as he leaned in and kissed Seth passionately on the lips. " As Roman pulled away from the kiss he stared into the chocolate brown eyes that were burning into him. He smiled as they stayed in the embrace enjoying the show. Currently the Undertaker was putting up a hell of a fight against Bray Wyatt. A stagehand interrupted the silence as he called out to Roman that he had about ten minutes until his match. Seth pulled away from the taller man and wished him luck before they exchanged a quick kiss. Seth made his way to the locker room stopping to plant a swift slap to Roman's ass. "Go get em." Roman glared at him which only caused Seth to chuckle as the same man reminded Roman that he now had five minutes until his match.

* * *

Roman had taken so many german suplexes he lost count all he knew for sure was that his body felt as though he had been hit by a bus. He however hadn't be dominated that was for sure. He landed a few superman punches on the jaw of Brock Lesnar and blood was currently spilling from a wound somewhere on his head after his collision with the ringpost. Roman planted several spears on the beast and yet nothing kept the big guy down. Feeling exhausted he wouldn't give up he couldn't give up until that title was in his hands and declaring him the winner. Roman went for another spear and found himself being countered into an F5 this wasn't going to feel pleasant he had met there more earlier in the match and they hurt like hell. His body collided with the mat and all the air was pushed from his lungs and he felt disoriented. The crowd cheering at the thought of Brock finally putting him away. Then he heard the very familiar music which only served to add to his confusion. What the hell was going on?Roman tried to keep his focus on the beast as he saw Seth running down the ramp briefcase in his hands. Before he can process what is happening he sees Seth hand the briefcase to the ref and his stomach drops. This can't be happening not now Seth wouldn't do that to him. Roman gets kicked to his gut before he can stand sending him under the ropes to the ground. His body landed with a thud his eyes go to the ring where Seth is running towards the beast who catches him with ease. Seth is hoisted up on Brock's shoulders and Roman knows what is about to happen. He never moved so quickly in his life as he slid back into the ring spearing Brock who ended up dropping Seth on the mat. Roman turned and found himself being attacked with a curb stomp. His head hit the mat and all he saw was white. He felt himself being pinned but his body refused to move and before he could kick out the referee had counted to three. Seth stole the title away from him, he just lied in the middle of the mat as the music sounded for the new WWE Champion.

Roman watched as Seth grabbed the title and his hand was raised into the air. He felt breathless and sick the ultimate betrayal had just taken place. He wondered how long the Authority had planned this moment. He wondered if Seth had known the whole time and he felt like throwing up. Seth walked up the ramp with the belt raised in his hand and at the top of the entrance Stephanie was waiting for him clapping. They two hugged briefly then she lifted Seth's arm in victory and pointed at him. With this they made their way to the back and Roman sat in the middle of the ring trying to gather enough composure to make his way to the back. Brock's look mirrored his and Roman knew the other man was just as surprised as him. Roman wanted answers he stormed to the back and started searching for the other man. His body screamed at him to slow down but he ignored it as mind told him to find Seth now no matter what. The other superstars stopped talking when Roman got closer their eyes averted his gaze as they looked down towards the floor. He guessed that they had been talking about what just transpired. After he passed them the whispering resumed and now he was sure they were talking about him. The anger continued to build inside him as Roman started tossing chairs, anything that was in his path really. Roman found the locker room door he didn't bother to knock as he tossed the door open. Stephanie jumped in surprise as Roman stormed in and slammed the door behind him. He looked at her his eyes narrow with anger. "Get out." Stephanie gave him a dirty look and stood to protest but Seth stopped her telling her it was better if she left. She patted him on the shoulder making sure to blurt out "good job" before leaving. As soon as the door closed Roman closed the space between them his fist hitting the locker behind Seth's head causing the shorter man to jump a little.

"Roman."

"Stop right there! I don't want to hear what you have to say Seth. Just answer one question. How long did you know?"

Seth swallowed and looked past Roman. Roman raised his voice a little the anger threatened to bubble over. "How fucking long?"

"Almost right after I asked to be separated."

Roman had no control as his fist connected with Seth's jaw. His body shook violently as Seth grabbed his jaw and spit out blood.

"How could you Seth? I defended you when everybody thought was I crazy. I never gave up on you no matter how shitty you treated me. I stayed even though you treated me like trash I loved you with my being and you do this shit to me."

"Stephanie was right I couldn't let you hold me back. There is no time for love at the top Roman. It is a weakness I can't afford to have."

Roman went to punch Seth again but decided against it and instead his fist connected with the locker again this time cutting his knuckles. "I can't let you treat me like this anymore." Roman looked into the chocolate eyes and for the first time he found nothing. No love or warmth they were empty he swallowed as he felt his heart shatter. He needed to be strong and walk away he deserved better and he understood that now. Roman dropped his hands to his side and looked around the room before making his way to the door. Seth followed close behind Roman turned his head and looked at the other man. "I hope it was all worth it." With this he opened the door and stepped outside Seth reached out but quickly retracted his hand before he closed the door.

Roman walked with no sense of purpose until he found himself standing outside of the door that read Dean Ambrose in silver he took a deep breath and knocked lightly. At first there was no answer so he tried again unsure of what he would say if Dean answered the door. Roman went to turn when the door opened and the laughter reached his ears. He was surprised to see Sami behind the door not Dean and he looked past the redhead to see the blonde seated on the couch shirtless. Roman cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair everything he wanted to say seemed gone. Sami looked back at Dean who had his eyes focused on the wall "need something." Roman managed to shake his head before he turned and walked away he needed to get the hell out of the arena.

* * *

Roman flipped through the channels his eyes were focused on the television but his mind was not. It had been a long and uneventful week he managed to stay locked away in his house. Sunday night when the rest of the roster traveled to the next stop for Raw Roman had caught the next flight home. He didn't bother even trying to let Stephanie or Hunter know he figured it didn't really matter anyway. His heart hurt and his mind felt numb not matter how hard he tried he couldn't understand how Seth had betrayed him and then he felt stupid for running to Dean. Had he really expected Dean to be there after the way Roman acted towards him. Roman rubbed at his chin the length of his scruff surprised him but he couldn't remember the last time he had shaved. To be honest he didn't really feel the need to keep track. He pulled the blanket up to his chest he wasn't cold but it gave him some sort of comfort. He blinked his eyes a few times before starring at the movie. He wanted to concentrate on that for a while and stop thinking. He watched for a couple of minutes until his mind was back to focusing on everything else he let out a grumble as he heard a knock on the door. Roman stayed planted to the couch the know was so light he wasn't sure he had heard it. Then it sounded again a little louder this time he stumbled off the couch and towards the sound.

Roman opened the door and his heart froze standing there on his door step was one Dean Ambrose. Dean turned around and looked at Roman a small smile on his lips. Roman said nothing he tried but no words pushed past his lips. Dean ran a hand through his hair and looked past Roman into his living room. Roman opened the door a little wider and stepped off to the side. Dean nodded at him before he made his way into the living room. Roman closed the door behind him and followed the blonde. Dean looked at the tv then turned and crossed his arms "glad to see your still alive."

Roman sank back down onto the couch as he just stared at the other man who sat opposite him. "Everybody was worried when you didn't show up Monday." Roman said nothing as he stared at the tv. "Anybody listening?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Like I said everyone was worried."

Roman scoffed as he finally looked at Dean he felt a little frustrated. "I highly doubt that." Dean moved a little closer and reached out for his hand. Roman hesitated for a moment before he reluctantly gave his hand to Dean who intertwined their fingers. "I saw what Seth did man I am sorry." Roman shook his head as he tried to hold back tears he felt even worse.

"Dean I am so sorry."

Dean put a hand up to stop Roman from finishing his thoughts "doesn't matter you were going with your heart." The tear slipped out Roman hand no control "it doesn't matter you were right and I treated you like shit." Dean reached out and wiped the tear away from his cheek causing Roman to blush a little and Dean chuckled.

"I didn't know you ever blushed." Roman playfully shoved him with his free arm causing the blonde to snort. They both started laughing then Roman stopped abruptly. "I finally left him." Dean stopped laughing as well and looked into the grey eyes he loved so much. "Good you deserve better." Roman felt his whole body tingle so he quickly pulled his hand away from Dean who just looked at him confused.

"Dean you have to go." Dean reached across again for his hand but this time Roman refused to give it to him. "Dean you need to go." The desperation evident in his voice as he backed away from the other man. "Sami" was all he managed to get out. Dean stared off into the distance for a moment before he moved closer towards Roman. "We ended things." Roman felt shocked everything had been going so well for them.

"Was it because of me."

"Kinda but not really."

Roman let a strangled escape and then blue eyes met his and they were filled sorrow.

"After you left that night Sami got pissed and really jealous, he started acting different and he didn't want me to come here."

Roman sat there for a moment trying to process everything Dean had just told him this time it was his turn to reach over and grab the other man's hand. He gave it a gentle squeeze before a small smile spread across his lips. "I am sorry Dean." Dean huffed as he squeezed Roman's hand back. "I'm not I wanted to come."

"Well I am glad you did."

They just stared at each other for a moment then Dean's stomach started to growl. Roman laughed as he stood and helped the other man off the couch. "Let's find you something to eat." With this they both made their way into the kitchen. Dean leaned against the counter as Roman opened the fridge and began to rummage through it trying to find something suitable to eat. Roman closed the fridge and turned his attention to the blonde who had his arms folded over his chest. " I have nothing."

Dean smiled as he moved away from the counter "there is only one solution we have to order pizza." Roman laughed as he took the phone from the counter and handed it to Dean punching in the number for the local pizza place.

* * *

The pizza box lay discarded along with their paper plates and napkins as they both held a controller in their hand. The tension from before gone and replaced with an air of comfort everything seemed right like none of the past had happened or mattered. They currently had mortal kombat in the system and they were fighting. Roman mashed the buttons as Dean landed a combo on his character causing her to fall her life drained. Roman pouted as Dean hit a series of buttons causing his character to do a fatality. "Not fair you cheated." Dean laughed as he sat the controller down and raised his arms above his head stretching. Roman followed his suit then stood slowly picking up the trash around the living room. Dean stood as well and helped finish cleaning. Once all the trash was thrown away and the game put back Roman turned to Dean. "It's getting late are you going or staying?"

"Well I packed a bag for a few days if you don't mind."

Roman shook his head "not at all you can stay in the guest room."

"Sounds great now what?"

Roman crossed the living and plopped down on the couch with the remote in hand. "Wanna find a movie." Dean agreed as he came and joined Roman on the couch. He picked the bigger man's legs up and sat then rested Roman's legs across his lap as they searched for a movie. They settled on watching some comedy that Roman had insisted was funny.

Roman chuckled as the something funny happened on screen and Dean just watched the way his lips pulled up into the smile. His stomach did flips and his heart beated faster. Dean knew how he felt about Roman he always had and it had killed him to see the other man waste so much time on somebody who cared very little about him. It had hurt Dean to his core when Roman started giving him the cold shoulder but he didn't want to admit it anybody so he tried to move on. He had hoped he could care about Sami the way he did Roman but after months of trying he knew that would never be the case. Somehow Roman had seeped into his very soul and would never let go. Dean wanted so badly to replace Roman he convinced himself that he loved Sami even though he didn't.

Dean hoped that the bigger man didn't notice how much closer he had scooted. Roman felt Dean getting closer to him but he pretended not to notice. Roman laughed again and Seth looked over at the screen he tried to let the movie grab his attention but so far it hadn't. Instead he wanted to spend time committing Roman's features to memory in case the samoan ever decided he didn't want Dean in his life again. Dean wanted to remember how Roman looked when he was happy. Dean had managed to get himself between Roman's legs which were now wrapped around him. Dean rested his head against the strong chest and tilted his head up. Grey eyes stared down into his and for a minute time stood still. Dean felt his heart thump against his chest and his hands felt sweaty. The blonde maneuvered his head so that he could reach up and plant a soft kiss against Roman's lips. At first the bigger man was stiff but then he relaxed into the kiss as his hands snaked through Dean's hair grabbing at his curls. The kiss between them deepens their tongues tangling together until neither can breath. Dean is the first one to pull away and he just stares for a moment until he pecks Roman's lips again. Their fingers lace together as Dean rest his head against Roman's chest again. Attention is turned back to the tv as nothing is said between them for a few moments. "Roman?"

Roman bended forward a little pressing a gentle kiss to the top of Dean's head. "Yeah." Roman can feel Dean shake a little against him so he wraps his arms around the smaller man. Dean took a deep breath before he continued "you wanna give this a real shot?" Roman needed no time to think he wanted it very much. He wanted to finally let Dean in "yeah I do." With this the two of them share another gentle kiss before they finally try to finish the movie.


	8. Chapter 8

Roman looked into the mirror as he trimmed up his beard his stomach fluttered. Tonight was their first date and even though they had shared kisses,cuddles and at one time more Roman was still nervous. None of those things had made this or them official but this tonight made it real. Roman had never even felt this nervous with Seth this was somehow different. Roman finished his trimming and he looked himself over in the mirror. It looked pretty good or at least he thought. He took another deep slow breath as he combed his long locks before tying them up in a loose bun. After all the grooming was done Roman made his way to his closet to pick out an outfit. Dean had seen him at some of his lowest points and yet he wanted to impress the other man. Roman rummaged through his closet settling on a black v neck shirt that showed off most of his tribal tattoo. Then he pulled on a pair of dark jeans and his favorite pair of boots.

Roman just finished lacing up his boots when his doorbell sounded. Roman froze as he looked over at the door. He willed himself to get up but nothing happened until the doorbell sounded again. Roman stood and made his way to the door his stomach flipped again he took another breath as he opened the door. The sight before him too his breath away the blonde man had cleaned up nicely. Dean stood against the door frame with his hands shoved in both pockets of his black jeans. He had on a white tank top with a leather jacket on top. His blonde curls fell off to one side loosely covering his eyes and he was clean shaven. Dean had the biggest grin painted on his lips as he checked Roman out. It felt like they were actually looking at the other person for the first time as they both held cheesy smiles. Roman moved away from the door allowing Dean to follow him inside. Dean plopped himself down on the couch as Roman finished lacing up his boots. Once he was ready they made their way to Dean's truck. They both climbed in and Dean started up the truck pulling out of Roman's drive way he started down the highway. Roman silently looked out the window as they drove. His mind seemed to be racing as he tried to figure out where Dean was taking them.

Roman didn't have to wait long for his question to be answered as Dean pulled along a dirt road driving along a lake that seem very secluded. Dean parked the truck so that the bed was faced out towards the lake and the front was close to a tree that kept them somewhat hidden. Roman smiled as Dean looked at him before winking and telling him to stay in the truck. Dean opened the door and slid out of the driver's seat and Roman watched as he disappeared to the back. Brown eyes filled with curiosity followed him as Roman noticed the sun setting in the background the sight was truly peaceful and quite beautiful. Dean came back around to the passenger side and leaned in through the open window "close your eyes." Roman obeyed as he heard the door creak open and felt Dean reach for his hands. The blonde laced their fingers together as he helped Roman out of the truck the door snapped close behind him. Roman felt himself being led around the truck then he felt Dean stop and turn him around. Dean wrapped his arms around the bigger man's waist "open your eyes." Roman's heart pounded in his chest there in the bed of Dean's truck a blanket was laid out. On top of the blanket was a picnic basket, a six pack of beers and candles with a box of matches. Roman tried to speak but for the second time tonight he found himself at a loss for words. Dean whispered into his ear sending shivers down his back. "I hope this is okay."

"Dean this is amazing."

Roman turned in the other man's arms as he took in the small tint of red on Dean's cheeks. "I hoped it wasn't too cheesy." Roman leaned in and placed a kiss against those soft lips. "No it's perfect." Dean let go of Roman so that he could climb into the back of the truck as he followed. They sat cross legged from each other as blue eyes met grey ones and the air around them buzzed from the spark they shared. Dean reached out and grabbed Roman's hand locking their fingers together as he pulled Roman's hand up pressing a kiss to his knuckles. They sat in silence for a while just taking in the sight around them as the sun continued to set against the lake causing it to sparkle as dusk fell around them.

Dean was the one to break the connection as he reached for the six pack and pulled out two bottles. He twisted the tops off and handed one to Roman who took it from him. Roman smiled as Dean held his bottle up "a toast to us and beginnings." Roman nodded and clinked their bottles together as both men took a drink. Dean took another sip as Roman turned and stretched his legs out sticking the beer between them. Dean followed his lead and as Roman spoke "how did you find this spot?" Dean looked around at the scene then turned his head so he was staring at Roman. "Well when you were ignoring me and we weren't training the new talents I had a lot of free time so I started going for drives. One night I felt very upset and so I just started driving I saw the tree and decided to pull over. Nobody was really around and I was able to watch the sunset." Dean finished off his beer setting the bottle aside he opened a fresh one. "After that I was in love with this place I came almost everyday we were home. It's a good thinking spot." Roman nodded he really didn't want to talk about the past he had been such a dick to Dean and when he thought of it his heart hurt.

The sun had fallen almost completely out of the sky causing Dean to reach for the matches. He struck one and began to light the candles he brought as they sparked to life he sat them around the blanket so that a soft glow fell on them. Dean blew out the match and threw it to the side as he started digging around inside the basket. He pulled out two sandwiches and two fruit bowls he had made. Roman gratefully took the food and started to eat as Dean pulled open his sandwich Roman chuckled at him. "I didn't peg you as a cooker." Dean glared at him as he bit off his sandwich "usually I'm not but this was special." Roman felt his cheeks start to burn Dean had gone through a lot to set this up and he felt overwhelmed. Roman polished off his sandwich and began to eat his fruit "it is so delicious thank you." Dean crumbled up the foil from his sandwich as he too started to eat his fruit. "Don't thank me, I told you Roman I would do anything for you." Roman let those words settle as he continued to eat his heart fluttered some more.

Both men finished their food in silence then with full bellies Dean collected their trash and put it back into the basket. Then he sat the basket aside and laid down on the bed of the truck grabbing at Roman who was more than happy to lie down next to him. Dean wrapped an arm around the taller man's waist and pulled him close so that Roman could rest his head on Dean's chest. He listened to the blonde's heartbeat as they watched the stars start to paint the night sky. The crickets started to chirp around them as Dean used his free hand to pull another blanket from it's spot by his head. He draped it slowly across them as Roman ran his hand up and down Dean's chest.

"Dean?"

"Yeah Ro."

Roman wasn't sure what compelled him to ask but he knew part of it was the connection he had felt with Dean. The other part of it was he didn't want to build just a physical relationship with the other man. He felt almost stupid wanting to ask the question that was about to fall from his lips but he decided to ask it anyway.

"I know we have slept together and everything but do you think we can take this slow?" He felt Dean grab the hand that was rubbing his chest and extended his pointer finger. He pushed Roman's finger gently into his chest then he turned it and gently poked at Roman's heart. "This you and me is whatever you want. If you want slow then slow it is." Roman slowly scooted up so that his head was lying next to Dean's he searched the blue eyes and saw nothing but sincerity. Roman leaned in and captured the blonde in a slow passionate kiss. As they broke apart Roman felt happy he yawned as he buried his head into the side of Dean's neck. The shorter man held his grip becoming a little tighter as he pulled the blanket further up their bodies. Dean yawned and smiled as he felt Roman's breathing become shallow he knew the other man had fallen asleep. He yawned as well as he closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him as well.

* * *

Roman looked at the calendar on his phone before he heard Dean yelling at him to choose his character. A month had flown by since that night in the bed of Dean's truck and things had been amazing between them. Whatever they had was slow and building only dates that ended with kissing and cuddles had happened. Dean always the gentleman would check to make sure that he passed no boundaries that Roman wasn't ready for and Roman felt himself falling harder everyday. His whole body ached for Dean and his heart always seem to fly when the other man was around. Roman knew for sure he had never felt this way about Seth and the idea that he truly found real love scared him. Real love hurt alot more if it didn't last and after everything that happened with Seth he wasn't sure he could handle that. Roman shook the thoughts from his mind as he grabbed his controller and selected a character. They were currently sprawled out on the floor playing a video game. A twelve pack, whiskey and a couple pizzas laid scattered about around them. Dean finished off another beer as their character began to fight on the screen they both agreed to play a game where the winner had to take a shot and so far Dean had way more than Roman.

Dean cursed as he took another shot then offered Roman one who drank it just because he didn't want Dean to get drunk alone. They started another round as Roman finished his beer and grabbed another one. Roman drank again as he hit buttons causing Dean's character to fall off screen and die. Dean cursed louder this time before tossing his remote across the floor. Roman laughed as he continued to drink. Dean looked at him the blue eyes narrowing "shut up punk." Roman laughed harder as he finished the beer and sat the can aside. "Make me." Dean took it as a challenge as he stood and stumbled his way closer to Roman who wasn't fairing much better. Dean fell down to his knees as he tried to pull the Samoan into a headlock. Roman scooted away and Dean hit the floor cursed at Roman who laughed harder before straddled Dean's lap pinning his hands above his head. The smaller man licked his lips as a lust filled his eyes causing Roman to swallow hard. Dean let out a low growl as Roman leaned in and crushed their lips together. Dean swiped his tongue along Roman's bottom lip begging for entrance which the bigger man granted. Their tongues collided as they drank the taste of each other neither one wanting to break the kiss. Dean finally gasped for air as he wrestled his arms free from Roman's grip his fingers digging into the other man's hips. Dean pushed himself up causing his erection to brush against Roman. They both groaned as Dean moved his fingers down letting them lightly ghost over Roman's crotch he let out a low throaty moan as he felt himself starting to get hard. Dean took one hand and wrapped it in the curls that fell over Roman's shoulders. Gently tugging on it he titled the big man's head back so that he could nip at the sensitive spot on his neck. Roman let out another moan he wanted so badly to be physical with Roman but his heart had built walls and he was scared to fully get close to Dean no matter how sure he was the other man wouldn't hurt him.

Roman pulled away from Dean suddenly lying next to him the smaller man turned so that he was lying on his side facing Roman. He reached out and grabbed Roman's hand as he looked into his eyes. Hurt flickered in his eyes "Roman it's okay we don't have to go any further." Roman felt grateful that Dean said what he was thinking so that he didn't have to. He wasn't sure how the other man kept his patience with him but he would always be grateful. "What do you want to do?" Roman thought for a moment before answering "is it okay to talk?" Dean shook his head. Roman wanted to know everything about Dean all the time the spent in FCW then NXT and he realized he still didn't know everything about Dean. "I want to know everything about you." The room was silent and the air thick for a moment until Dean sighed softly. He wasn't sure where to start but he wanted to give Roman all the information he craved so Dean guessed the best area was his childhood. He scooted closer to Roman so that they were almost chest to chest and he draped an arm over the other man as he started to talk.

As the sun started to rise and drift through the curtains both men yawned they had laid on the floor all night and cuddle as they talked about everything. Roman found out all he could about Dean's past. How his mother went from boyfriend to boyfriend. Her drug abuse and how those boyfriends usually ended up beating Dean. He learned about Dean running away from homes on several occasions and how wrestling saved his life. Roman learned about Dean's early days of wrestling before he made it to FCW. Dean shared how he suffered from depression,anxiety and in his teenage years struggled with thoughts of hurting himself. However Dean hadn't been the only one to open up and share information long since buried. Roman indulged how he hadn't had a rough upbringing like Dean but how he spent his entire childhood trying to live up to his dad's expectations. He told Roman about his first love that had been killed in a car accident and how he hadn't felt love like that until Seth came along or so he thought. He indulged how he felt insecure because he never had to work the Indy circuit like a lot of the guys. They left nothing unsaid and as the sun started to rise Dean yawned the reality of how tired he actually was settling in. He switched spots with Roman so that he could hold the other man close. Roman's back flush against Dean's chest as he felt the rise and fall of his chest. Dean played with his hair as another yawn escaped his lips than Roman felt the movements slow and almost stop altogether and as he closed his eyes he felt Dean's lips close to his ear. The words were so soft spoken that Roman wasn't sure Dean was fully aware he had said them.

"I love you."

Roman froze his heart stopping in his chest as he shivered. "I love you." The words played over and over in his head. Roman wasn't sure how he felt about Dean he believed he felt the same but he wasn't sure. Roman felt scared he had been sure that he loved Seth and it ended badly with Seth hurting him. Roman had let Dean get in closer than Seth ever had and the thought of Dean having that power of him scared Roman. Inside he was freaking out and as Dean slept soundly Roman wouldn't sleep at all.

* * *

A couple hours after Dean had fallen asleep when Roman was sure he wouldn't wake up he left the other man's arms. Roman wandered along the hallways of the hotel unsure really of where he wanted to go. He felt scared and yet belated beyond belief Dean loved him the words felt so heavy but yet so light. Roman wanted to love Dean and part of him was sure he did but the other part of him screamed not to let him in. After the way Seth had torn him down he was terrified Roman knew it wasn't fair to Dean and that hurt him. His mind raced as he found himself out side his feet hitting against the pavement. Roman wasn't sure of the time but he knew it was still early he wanted coffee. Roman remembered seeing a coffee shop close by when the first checked into the hotel so he decided to make his way there.

As Roman opened the door the smell of coffee wafted towards him and filled his senses he stepped inside the shop and looked around it was fairly empty. He felt extremely grateful for that he made his way to the counter and ordered a black coffee he paid the friendly girl behind the counter leaving a tip as he made his way to a table to sit. Roman stared out the window as he heard the rustle of footsteps behind him more patrons were filing into the coffee shop he thanked the young waitress that brought out his coffee. Roman held the cup nursing it as he continued to watch people pass by outside. Roman was pulled from his thoughts when heard the chair next to him being pulled out. He looked over and his blood ran cold it was Seth who was now seated next to him. Roman really didn't want to put up with his crap so he took a drink and turned his attention back to the world outside.

Seth took a sip of his coffee before he spoke "So you and Dean huh?"

Roman whipped his head around and looked at the other man a look of shock on his face. He wasn't sure how Seth knew they had kept it low to try and keep it outside of the ring. Roman said nothing as Seth continued to drink his coffee. "What does he have that is so great Ro?" Roman felt himself start to shake Seth had no right to even speak Dean's name they were in separate leagues. "Leave me alone."

"No."

Roman balled his hand into a first he didn't want to fight but he would punch Seth in the mouth if he needed to. "Tell me why him?" Roman turned his whole body to Seth as he puffed out his chest. "I don't have to explain myself to you Seth just know he is twice the man you will ever be." Seth placed his hand on his heart a hurt look flashed in his eyes as Roman stood from his seat and made his way to the door. Seth slid his chair out and stood following the other man out of the coffee shop. "I know you still care about me just like I still care deeply about you Ro." Roman turned on his heels anger taking over him now "Don't call me that." Roman stormed off he wanted to be alone that is what he needed just to be by himself. He would never go back to Seth no matter what the other man said. None of it was true Roman would never care about Seth again. Roman made his way back to the hotel and instead of going back to his room with Dean he asked the clerk for another room. Roman knew Dean would be hurt but he was over whelmed and needed to think. Roman would get his things when Dean left because he knew the other man would go looking for him when he woke up alone. Roman felt like a asshole for not leaving a note but he didn't want to be found at least not for a while.


	9. Chapter 9

Roman groaned inwardly as he looked at his phone it was another text message from Dean who had tried non stop to contact him since Roman had just up and left. He felt a sharp stab at his heart it hurt him to ignore Dean he hated it. However he felt confused and scared love was a crazy thing at one time he was sure love was what he had found with Seth but it was just a facade. Seth had played him for a fool leaving his heart broken. Now he had a man who loved him for him and would never hurt him. Roman found it hard to wrap his mind around how much Dean affected him and how deeply he cared for the other man. He opened the message and his stomach dropped even more. " _Ro I am sorry I don't know what I did but I am sorry. Please come back I am losing it."_ Roman deleted the text message and sat the phone down on the small table next to his bed. Roman managed to stay holed up in his hotel room for the last day and a half. When he wasn't receiving a text from Dean he had Seth knocking on his door begging to talk. Seth had paid off the clerk to find out what room he was staying in he told Seth to stay away making sure the other man understood nothing would happen between them.

Roman decided a work out would clear his mind so the big man changed quickly into some shorts and a tank top before making his way to the gym. He had a few hours to burn before they were suppose to be at the arena for Smackdown. Roman walked not really focused on anything in particular until he made it to the small workout area. He opened the door and made his way inside as he crossed the room to the weights he noticed Dean was running on the treadmill. He held his head low as he sat his gym bag down and reached for the weights. Roman lifted the weight above his head trying to count how many sets he had completed when his eyes locked on the blonde who had slowed his pace on the treadmill and was staring at Roman. He swallowed hard as he put the weight set down and grabbed something with more. Roman turned his back on the other man and began to workout with the new equipment. He took a shaky breath as he lowered the weights he heard the treadmill stop and footsteps approaching him. Roman turned and sat the dumbbells down in the tray before he could turn around Dean grabbed his wrist squeezing a little tight. "Can we talk Ro please?" The blonde looked at him with pleading eyes. "No." Dean grabbed his other wrist and tried to pull Roman closer but the taller man yanked his arm away and made a break for the door. "Ro don't leave." Roman felt like shit hearing the break in Dean's voice as he reached the door. Roman paused he had to ask even if he would regret it "Why?" Dean stared at him with a look of confusion as he went to speak Roman cut him off. "Why did you have to say you loved me?" Dean stepped forward and Roman held his hands up immediately Dean stopped. "Ro I am sorry I didn't mean…. I just do I love you I have for a while. I am sorry if that upsets you but Ro you have to believe me I wouldn't hurt you."

"I can't love I am sorry." With this Roman threw the door open to the gym and hastily retreated to his hotel room he felt like the biggest asshole in the world. After everything Dean had been through in his life him loving was a big deal Roman never knew him to let somebody in like that and yet here he was stomping on that like it was nothing. Roman yelled as he opened the door to his hotel room and as he made his way inside he almost tripped over a card and small bear sitting on the floor. He picked up the items and sat on the bed as he opened the card it was from Seth. _Roman I realized what I gave up to make it to the top. If you give me the chance I will make it up to you._ Roman ripped the card in half he was pissed why couldn't Seth just leave him the hell alone. He felt like going and finding the other man he wanted to rip him apart but Roman knew that it would do nothing but get them all in trouble so instead he settled for ripping the bear apart. He threw the stuffing around the room before he collapsed on the bed. He pulled the blankets up around his head and let out a sigh before he closed his eyes deciding he would sleep until he had to report to the arena.

* * *

Roman laced up his boot he had a match tonight with Dean against Seth and Randy which he really wanted no part of especially with everything that was happening but he didn't really have a choice so he pulled on the other boot before putting on his gloves. He heard the knock on his door telling him it was time to go he ran a hand through his hair that was still soaked from the shower. He took a deep breath as he opened the door and made his way to the entrance where Seth's music had just started and he was making his way down to the ring. Roman stopped behind Dean as he watched the blonde hop from one foot to the other it was a quirk that Dean had since FCW. Roman thought it was beyond adorable although he would never tell Dean that. Dean rolled his shoulders as the stagehand patted his back and told him good luck. Roman felt the butterflies as Dean's music hit and he instantly went into his character of the lunatic. Roman watched as Dean slid into the ring and glared at Seth he knew that the hate Dean felt was real. Then his own music hit and he made his way down the ramp and to the squared circle.

The bell sounded and Roman found himself facing Randy who had a sadistic smile plastered across his face. He enjoyed hurting people that was no secret they locked up and moved around the ring Roman tried to get the upper hand until he took an elbow to the side of his head. He let go of Randy and stumbled back giving the other man the chance to strike. He hit Roman with a blow to the stomach and as he hit the mat the Samoan looked over to see Seth wink at him. Roman covered his head as blow after blow hit his face. Most of the punches were pulled until one landed on his lip and the laughter from Randy filled his ears. The copper taste filled Roman's mouth and he knew his lip was busted. Roman managed to land a fist to Randy's ribs causing the other man to let out a grunt as he fell off and hit the mat. Roman crawled back to the corner and tried to catch his breath for a moment until he saw Randy tag Seth in. Roman stood on shaky legs and decided to try and spear Seth who saw it coming side stepping Roman ran shoulder first into the ring post. He let out a howl as he felt pain course through his arm. Seth took the chance to pull him into the middle of the mat and put Roman in a submission bending his already hurt shoulder in an awkward angle. Roman heard a pop and the pain in his arm got worse. He yelled out as the searing pain caused everything to go fuzzy he had no will to fight out of the submission all he could was tap. Roman tapped his free hand against the mat and waited for relief but it never came instead the hold got tighter and things started going black. Roman heard the ref yelling at Seth to let go of him. Roman finally felt his arm being freed he tried to open his eyes but he couldn't the pain was too much. He felt a warm body kneeling next to him and a familiar hand resting in the middle of the back. Roman knew Dean was by his side so he finally let the darkness overtake him as he heard Dean cry out for a doctor.

* * *

"Ro."

Roman inhaled the familiar scent of cologne and he slowly opened his eyes as a bright light blinded him. He tried to sit up but is stopped by a strong hand placed gently against his chest. He blinked a couple of times until his eyes adjusted to the light then he tilted his head to the side and saw Dean sitting next to his bed. "What happened." Dean ran a hand through his hair before he placed a gentle kiss against Roman's forehead. Dean stared at him with sorrow filled eyes and Roman felt his heart drop he felt like shit. "Dean." Dean grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together the warmth spreading through both of them. The contact felt too good and Roman was too weak to protest and pull his hand away. "Well you went to spear Seth but the fucker moved and you hit the ringpost shoulder first then he put you in an arm bar. You tapped but he only made it tighter until we all heard you arm snap." Roman felt sick to his stomach Seth had injured him on purpose. "So how bad is it." Dean squeezed his hand before placing a gentle kiss on his knuckles. "Well you tore a muscle in your shoulder and Seth snapped your arm just below your elbow. The doctor says they will probably have to operate." Roman felt anger building inside of him how could Seth do this. The smaller man just hours before had begged him to talk and now he had tried to take Roman's career. Dean seemed to know what the bigger man was thinking because he moved from the chair to the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and draped an arm around Roman's waist. "It's okay Ro, he won't get away with it." Roman felt the stinging behind his eyes as he reminisced on his behavior the past few days. He was amazed that Dean would even be talking to him let alone be here trying to make it all better. Roman had to admit to himself that even though he was scared he loved Dean. Roman tried to sit up but again was stopped by Dean and then grey met blue and Roman couldn't hold back the tears that started to spill out. Dean positioned himself so that he could lie in the bed with the bigger man. He wrapped his arms around Roman and pulled him close running his hands through his hair. "It's okay."

"No it's not Dean I am sorry."

"You don't have to."

Before Dean could finish Roman stopped him by pressing their lips together in a needy kiss. Dean quickly returned the kiss deepening it as Roman tried to pour everything he felt into the kiss. Their tongues intertwined exploring the taste they both missed so much. Until Dean broke the kiss apart and stared at Roman who saw nothing but love in the blue eyes. Dean pressed their foreheads together so that their noses barely touched. Grey stared into blue and the words slipped out before Roman had a chance to process them. "I love you too." He felt Dean stop breathing against him for a moment. "Roman you don't have to." Roman placed a finger against Dean's lips to stop the other man from talking. Roman just sat there for a moment letting the words settle between them. "I love you Dean." Dean returned the sentiment by locking their lips in a passionate kiss. They spent the rest of the time exchanging slow kisses and being wrapped together as they waited for the doctor.

* * *

Dean decided after Roman's surgery that he would be staying with the bigger man to help him recover and take care of him. There hadn't been room for Roman to protest not that he wanted to anyway he was more than excited to have Dean stay with him to be honest he had missed the blonde when Dean had left him for a week to talk to Stephanie and Hunter. His body ached for the other man and he craved to have Dean sleep next to him. His heart burned with the desire to just hold the other man as they talked about nothing. Roman had settled in the best he could without Dean but when the blonde knocked on his door that Sunday he was elated. Now they found themselves sprawled out on the couch watching a movie as Dean shifted to avoid lying on Roman's arm that was in a sling. Roman laughed as Dean hung awkwardly off the couch his feet hanging over the arm. Dean glared up at him before he pressed his lips to Roman's neck. Roman hissed as heat ran coursed through him. Dean knew that Roman couldn't fight with one arm so he used that in his favor as he began to nip at the sensitive spot on Roman's neck. Roman took his good hand and grabbed a handful of Dean's hair pulling hard he caused the other man to moan. Roman smiled at the effect the sound had on him so he did it again. Dean stopped nipping at him and stared up with lust clouded eyes as he slid up the bigger man and attacked his lips. Roman moaned into the kiss as Dean sucked on his bottom lip letting his tongue slide Roman's lips. They fought for dominance until Roman let Dean take control the smaller man bit at Roman's lip again before he broke the kiss to move his lips down Roman's cheek back to the sensitive spot on his neck. Roman moved his hips against Dean letting the other man feel his arousal. Dean bit harder leaving a dark mark on Roman's pulse point before he dragged his teeth down Roman's neck placing bites as he went. Roman slid further on the couch until his head rested against the pillow. Dean adjusted himself so that his legs hung on either side of Roman allowing the stimulation to build. Roman ran his fingertips up Dean's shirt allowing them to ghost over his nipples which caused a dirty groan to escape the other man. Roman did it again until he felt them harden against his touch the sound coming from Dean made him shiver in delight as he took a hold of the edge of Dean's shirt and lifted it over his head. Dean followed suit and rid Roman of his shirt and at Roman's insisting his sling.

Dean placed soft wet kisses along Roman's collarbone as he worked his way down. Dean's tongue slid down Roman's chest and over his nipple causing the bigger man to rub against Dean. The friction between them sending a wave of need over both men. Dean sucked on Roman's nipple until it was hard from his touch then he let it go as he kissed over to the otherside. Roman ran a hand through Dean's hair pulling his head up as he sat up and kissed Dean hard on the lips conveying how much he wanted the other man. Roman let Dean's head fall back to his chest as Dean continued to leave a trail of his saliva against Roman's stomach as he worked his way mouth kissed the trail of hair above Roman's pants as his fingers fumbled with the button to the other man's jeans. Roman chuckled "need help." Dean glared up at him giving stopping to give him the finger "that's the point." Dean's cheeks flushed red as he finally managed to get the button undone. His fingers grasped the edge of Roman's jeans as he pulled them down the meaty thighs to the floor. He tossed them to the side as they landed and spread Roman putting himself in the middle of those legs. Roman let out a low growl as he felt himself being engulfed by heat and wetness. He pushed himself almost all the way in causing the other man to gag a little he stilled his hips as Dean adjusted before he started to move up and down. Roman curled his fingers around Dean's blonde locks as his eyes closed letting waves of pleasure crash through him. The pace started to pick up as he bucked his hips forward the sensation becoming too much he bucked up again and again his hands pulling at Dean's hair as he felt the other man hollow his cheeks. The tingling became too much and he had to stop Dean before he came undone he wanted them both to get off. He pulled free from the heat causing a disappointed groan from the other man which he ignored as he reached around his waist and pulled him up his body. Roman pulled Dean in for a searing kiss tasting himself on the other man on fueling his want. Roman quickly unbuttoned the smaller man's pants and ripped them off in one swift motion throwing them with a clunk across the room. He broke the kiss and took a moment to allow himself to take in the sight of a naked Dean. The smooth skin already glistened with sweat and things had just started to heat up. Dean's blue orbs were fully blown with lust as he stared at Roman who had hair sticking to the side of his face. Roman wrapped his arms around Dean pulling him close so that they were chest to chest as he slid himself inside of the other man. Dean hissed at the pain as Roman held him close their breathing becoming one as he buried his head into the side of Roman's neck. Heat blanketed both of them as Roman rolled his hip causing both men to shudder. Roman continued to hold Dean close their sweat mixing together as he started to pick up speed in his hips. Dean bit at Roman's ear as the bigger man took control the whole couch shaking as Roman started to thrust faster pushing himself deeper inside. Dean panted as he tried to roll his hips in time with Roman's thrust. "Feels so good Ro." Roman started pounding their skin slapping together as he pushed both of them closer to orgasm. Roman felt Dean shaking against him as he stretched the smaller man further burying himself as deep inside as possible. Roman felt the fire burning deep in his stomach and he knew his release was close by as he started seeing white. Roman slid himself out then pounded in rocking Dean as he moved erratically. His hand slid between them to wrap around Dean as he stroked the smaller man matching each thrust. One arm wrapped around Dean he moved fast into the heat and lost all control his climax spilling out as he growled than Roman started moving his hand faster up and down. The wetness from the head running along his thumb as he stroked faster squeezing harder at the top. Roman felt Dean tense against him as his name fell out of Dean's mouth his release running down Roman's hand as both men panted trying to catch their breath. Roman felt Dean relax against him a mess of sweat and release. Roman kissed gently at Dean's temple as he turned the blonde than pulled the smaller man next to him sliding out he pulled the blanket from the couch over their bodies the fabric sticking to their skin. Dean felt Roman's heart beating against his back and with all his senses on fire he started to feel his eyes grow heavy. Roman whispered softly in his ear as Dean started to nod off. "I love you."

Thank you all for the reviews of the last chapter also if I hadn't said it before thank you for the favorites and follows it makes my day. Also in case anybody is interested started a new story called Behind Closed Doors. It will be a Roman and Seth story. Thank you again.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean tossed a metal folding chair against the wall causing a loud bang to echo through the arena hall. All heads turned and stared at him as he crossed the room and flipped over one of the tables. Seth watched as Roman approached the scene he had just finished with his match. "You better go calm his ass down before Stephanie sees this shit." Roman grunted he wasn't sure what had happened but it couldn't be good if Dean was losing his mind. Roman walked up behind the blonde and wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist. Dean tried to wiggle free but had no success as Roman tightened the hold he had on him. He finally felt Dean start to relax into the embrace once the other man's breathing had calmed he gently pulled them into the closest locker room away from peeping eyes. Roman brushed a finger along Dean's cheek before he hooked a finger under his chin forcing Dean to look into his eyes. Roman slowly and softly planted his lips on Dean's who hesitated a moment before he returned the kiss. When he pulled away he stared into the blue eyes he loved so much. "What has you all worked up?" Dean froze and tried again to pull away from him but Roman wasn't having any of it as his grip stayed strong.

"I don't want to talk about it." Roman once again forced the other man to look at him "you can't tell me Dean I love you and I am here for you." Dean sighed as he ran a hand along the stubble on his chin. "Fine, so you know how Sami and I broke up well I just found out it was because the whole time we were together he was banging Finn." Roman felt himself getting irritated that Dean would even care about his ex boyfriend when their relationship was so good but he tried to not let it show. "I am confused why that would make you go nuts." Dean looked into Roman's grey eyes and he hesitated he didn't want to tell Roman the next part he knew the other man wouldn't like it. "Finn was my roommate man that is how they met and now the fucker is kicking me out." Roman's jaw tightened Dean was right he didn't like it how could Dean forget to tell him this and how dare Finn do some shit like this. Roman released his grip on the other man so he could sit down on a chair in the corner. Dean sat next to him on the couch and went to reach out for Roman's hand but thought better of it and quickly pulled away.

"Look Ro I am sorry I didn't tell you about Finn being my roommate but I swear I didn't know they were hooking up."

Roman said nothing for a couple of minutes until he looked at Dean who had a defeated look on his face. The way his features drew down and his eyes seemed sunken made Roman's heart drop he hated seeing Dean like this. Dean looked like he was going to apologize but Roman stopped him. "I'm not mad." Dean looked up from his lap a look of confusion was written on his face. "You're not?" Roman shook his head and then closed the space between them as he reached for the other man's hand. "No well I want to kill Finn but not mad at you. I was thinking move in with me." Roman felt Dean tense up and then his hand was empty. Dean had pulled his hand back and crossed them in his lap as his eyes fell to the floor.

"I can't Roman." Now Roman was the one who was confused. "Why not? We have been dating for a few months, I love you and I know you love me. You have nowhere to go and it seems like the next step." Dean stood and turned to face Roman his whole expression had gone dark his blue eyes a deeper shade. "You don't get it I can't Roman." Dean went to leave and Roman stood as well blocking his path he wasn't going to Dean run away not after everything they had been through. Roman crossed his arms over his chest and stood between the other man and the door. "You aren't running out Dean." Dean growled as he balled his hands up into fist "move Ro." Roman shook his head his hair falling loosely around his face. "No Dean." Dean shoved his hands into Roman's chest catching him off guard causing Roman to lose his balance and stumble back. Dean used this as his chance to storm for the door slamming behind him. Roman cursed out loud before hitting his fist against the wall which he knew would hurt later but he didn't care.

Dean stormed down the hall glaring at anybody who dared to look at him he wasn't in the mood for anybody's shit right now and he would gladly start a fight. He cursed to himself as he raced out of the arena and into the cool night air not sure where he was headed as he pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it. Dean took a slow drag as he passed shop after shop he wasn't paying attention until he saw the neon sign in the window that was just the thing he needed to forget all the feelings inside. Dean wasn't really pissed no he was terrified. Truthfully he was scared living with somebody changed the whole thing completely. While he loved Roman that he was sure of he was worried that Roman would leave. Everybody he ever loved left him eventually it was just the way things were. He couldn't stand the thought of getting that personal with the other man just to have him walk out. Look at his mom, a string of boyfriends and then Sami everybody eventually got tired of him and left. Dean took a shot and then ordered another telling the girl behind the bar to leave the bottle.

Dean felt the liquid courage washing over him and he was now determined to make sure that he couldn't get that close with Roman. He would make sure he never got hurt like that again no matter what the cost. As he drank straight from the bottle he pulled out his phone and started going through numbers until he found Roman's he wrote out the message and hit send before he could change his mind.

* * *

Roman felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he was hesitant to pull it out after Dean had stormed out on him he returned to their hotel room to be there in case the other man came back. Roman knew about Dean's past and he slapped himself for behind so careless he knew Dean was hurt and that the other man would find his offer too much. Roman just wanted to apologize and tell Dean he wouldn't ever hurt him. Roman wanted to show the other man how much he meant to him. Roman loved Dean more than he had ever loved anybody before Seth included and Roman pictured them one day having a life together. He wanted to make Dean see that too that it was okay to love him. Roman reached into his pocket and pulled the phone out he swiped across the screen and opened the message his heart dropped.

 _Ro not coming back don't wait up, honestly don't know If I am ever coming back._

Roman felt panic he wanted to hear Dean's voice so he tried to call but it went straight to voicemail so he punched in a response. _Dean please come back to the hotel so we can talk about this. I am sorry I moved to fast. I love you._ Roman hit send and held his breath as he waited for a response. He didn't have to wait long before his phone vibrated again. _Roman I am not coming back tonight. I am sorry it's me not you. Don't wait up have to think about everything including us._ Roman felt his heart racing even more as the panic started to build in him. He felt like a teenage girl but that was the effect Dean had on him. He knew that he shouldn't push the other man but he couldn't help it as his panic grew he needed answers. He felt needy and scared that he would end up alone he wanted reassurance. _Are you breaking up with me._ The next test message was short and too the point. _Don't know._ Roman tossed his phone it collided with the wall making a thud as it hit the floor. He wanted to curl up and cry until he could no longer breath. He refused to do that though he would make Dean see his side. He would make Dean understand how he felt no matter what. Roman refused to give up on the man he loved so much.

* * *

So thank you all for the follows and reviews you guys are simply amazing and keep me so happy. You have no idea how happy it makes me to see the new reviews or favorites. Thank you I know I say it a lot but THANK YOU! Also one more note sorry this chapter is short. It's not a filler chapter but it leads the story where I want it to go. The next chapter will be longer plus not an excuse I have been battling this cold and I think it is back again sooo yeah please forgive thank you!


	11. Chapter 11

Roman walked past the stage entrance not bothering to stop for anybody that tried to talk to him. His whole being set on fire with a new sense of purpose. The only goal he had was confront Dean and find out why he had stormed away from him. To find out why the blonde had tried to push him out. Roman wanted to live with Dean to have the other man wake with him in the morning. To have the other man lie in bed with him at night. He wanted them to drink coffee and watch snow as it covered the ground outside. Roman wanted to grill in the summer and cuddle in the rain. Roman knew that Dean and him could make it work no matter what he just wished Dean believed it too. Roman felt foolish maybe he had moved too fast in their relationship but he would never hurt Dean that much was certain. Roman was sure the other man was trying to build walls around himself. Roman remembered all the things about Dean's past that he had shared but Roman would never leave the other man. Roman needed Dean to understand and believe that. As Roman approached the locker room they shared he took a deep breath. He felt his stomach doing flips and he was nervous. He hoped that the decision to confront the other man wouldn't backfire on him. Dean made it pretty clear that he wanted to avoid Roman at all cost. However a day without Dean had been pure hell for Roman especially since the other man avoided his calls and text messages.

Roman reached out for the door handle and paused he debated for a moment if he should just enter or knock. Roman knew that if he knocked there was a very good chance that Dean wouldn't answer the door. If he just went in Dean would be pissed but Roman didn't really care about that so he figured the element of surprise was better. Roman twisted the handle and opened the door pushing harder than he intended it hit the wall with a thud. Dean turned his head and groaned as he saw Roman enter the room. The door clicked shut behind him and the taller man crossed his arms over his chest as he stared at Dean. "What do you want Roman?"

"To talk."

Dean stood and turned around so he could rummage in the locker and pretend Roman wasn't there. "Stop avoiding me Dean." Dean said nothing and Roman felt the air around them get heavy. "Dean damn it I said stop avoiding me." With this Roman dropped his hands and crossed the room closing the distance between them. Roman reached out and pulled Dean around by his shoulders causing the smaller man to glare at him. Roman himself was getting annoyed but he tried his best not to convey it. "Look what the hell is your problem? I have been trying to get ahold of you and nothing." Dean still said nothing instead his eyes only narrowed as he stared a hole through Roman. Roman gently shook the other man trying to break the silence. "Dean please talk to me damn it." Roman stumbled backwards landing on the floor his head making a thud. He felt disoriented as he stared up into the face of Dean who had a hateful look on his face. Before Roman had a chance to react Dean was sitting on his chest as he pinned his arms above his head. Roman felt his chest tighten from the pressure and he thought he might pass out. Dean said nothing for a moment as he continued to look down at Roman.

"How dare you. You think that you can just pull me in with fake promises. Your like everybody else. You know what will happen do you?"

Roman was confused he had no idea what Dean was talking about he tried to shake his head but he couldn't really move too well. Dean ignored the movement as he continued to speak. "You think we will just live together and it will be so peachy what happens when you get tired of me huh? You just gonna leave me like everybody else. Look what happened with Sami right under my damn nose."

"Dean stop please stop that won't happen."

Dean laughed "Why won't it happen huh?"

"I love you so much Dean. I wouldn't hurt you it kills me when you hurt. I would die for you."

The silence hung between them and Roman was unsure of what the other man would do. He waited as he anticipated the worst. Than Dean crushed their lips together in a hard needy kiss. Roman sighed into it as he returned it allowing the other man to explore his mouth. Roman felt his hands being freed. Roman lifted his hips as Dean clawed at the button on his pants. The blonde was rough and Roman knew this is what Dean needed so he was more than happy to let him take over. Roman could handle rough and as long as it helped Dean deal with whatever was running through his mind he was happy. Dean bit at his bottom lip not letting go until he caused the copper taste to fill Roman's mouth. Dean finally unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down his legs tossing them to the side. Roman let Dean lick the blood from his lips as he heard the blonde unbutton his own pants.

Roman let out a deep moan as Dean moved his lips down to the side of Roman's neck and bit hard. Dean moved his body between Roman's legs as his arms wrapped around the taller man's waist. The blonde pressed their bodies close together as he thrusted once pushing himself deep inside Roman. The samoan hissed in pain as he ran his fingernails up under Dean's shirt and down his back leaving dark red trails down the porcelain skin. Dean breathed into the side of Roman's neck as he pulled almost all the way out before thrusting in again. Roman hissed louder the pain making him feel like he might be ripped apart. Roman knew the pain would subside as Dean continued to slowly pull out than slam himself back in. Dean had his eyes closed as he rested his chin the crook of Roman's neck he inhaled the scent of the other man. Sweat and the after shave Roman always wore even though he kept a nice trimmed beard. It was intoxicating and Dean enjoyed the way the scent made him feel inside. Roman was achingly aroused as his hand traveled down to touch himself his hand was slapped away by the other man.

"No."

Roman groaned as the pleasure overtook all his senses Dean rolled his hips pushing deeper inside of Roman as he quickened the pace. Roman was being rocked on the tile floor below his skin being burned by the friction but he couldn't feel it as Dean hit the spot. Dean had him turned him into a mess begging for more which made Roman feel dirty but he loved it. Dean quickened the pace even more until sweat was dripping from both their bodies and the sound of skin hitting skin filled the room. Dean bit hard again at the side of Roman's neck as the taller man felt the heat beginning to flood his groin. Roman knew he was close to his release and that he would fall without being touched. Dean rocked their bodies together as he slammed into Roman tearing him. Roman felt himself getting closer to the edge and as he released all over his own stomach Dean name came crashing from his lips. Dean deepened the hold his teeth had on Roman's neck and the other man knew makeup would kill him but he didn't care. Dean tightened deep inside of him than he felt the other man's warm release. Dean gently kissed the side of his neck before he collapsed on top of Roman. The blonde reached over and intertwined their fingers together as they lied there in the sticky mess.

"I am sorry Ro."

Roman gently kissed Dean's knuckles as he tried to catch his breath.

"Does this mean we are going to live together?"

Roman got the answer he had hoped for when he felt Dean's head move up and down against his chest. A smile lit up his face as the two of them lied there and cuddle for as long as they could.

* * *

Two years and four months their relationship had so far stood the trials of time. Dean and Roman were still going strong and neither man could've been happier. They had been living together for almost two years and things had been wonderful. Roman stood at the foot of the bed as he opened both of their suitcases a smile plastered on his face. He couldn't remember a time in his life were he had been happier. Roman thought about all the memories he shared in this house with the blonde.

Their first month in the new home they shared was rough Dean always assumed the worse that any moment Roman would regret wanting to live with him and move out. Roman worked everyday to prove that Dean could trust him. After that things got better and better Dean finally realized that Roman wasn't going to up and leave. Than they had their first family dinner Roman invited all his family. The two of them had cooked a traditional Samoan meal which Dean loved. Roman's family accepted Dean instantly and treated him like one of their own.

Roman felt his heart swell as he started to fold spare clothes for them to wear when working out and traveling. He thought back to their first Christmas how they had bickered over a fake tree which he wanted or a real tree which Dean wanted. Dean won in the end and so they found themselves in a little tree lot with snow falling as Dean tried to pick out the perfect tree. They tied to their car and drove it home than Dean sat it up and they decorated it as Roman made fun of him for picking out a Charlie Brown Christmas tree. Dean had been so offended it took Roman a week to make it up to him.

Roman worked on folding their ring gear neatly and fitting it into the suitcases. The first Valentines Day Roman worked all day to cook a romantic meal. As he decorated the house by throwing rose petals everywhere which Dean complained about having to clean up later. Than they had a candlelit dinner with chocolate covered strawberries. As they ate and drank Dean made them both laugh so hard after telling Roman he felt like a chick. Roman insisted they take a bubble bath together which turned into a slow and long love making session after which they cuddle naked by the fireplace until both men were asleep.

Roman felt two arms wrap around him and a kiss being planted against the side of his neck before Dean stood next to him and helped him finish the packing. "I am so nervous about the draft tomorrow." Earlier in the week before their days off the whole roster had been called for a meeting. Vince informed them all that Smackdown would be going live and to kick it off their would be a draft like the old days. Roman nodded his head in agreement as he closed his suitcase than took the other one from Dean. Dean watched him as Roman zipped them close then Dean pulled him in close by his hips crushing their noses together.

"What happens if we get drafted to different shows?"

Roman thought for a moment before he answered the question. He felt unsure himself but he didn't want to let Dean in on that because he knew the other man would pull away. That still happened sometimes and Roman would alway do his best to comfort Dean and make the other man believe Roman wasn't going anywhere. Roman knew it was from all the shit in Dean's childhood that made him guarded.

"We will make it work no matter what. I am sure that the different shows still travel together. I love you Dean and this will work regardless."

Dean seemed content with the answer for the moment as he planted a soft kiss on the taller man's lips.

* * *

Dean and Roman sat close together in the back as they watched the monitor that had been sat up in the catering area. Roman grabbed at Dean's hand and laced their fingers together as the continued to watch another superstar was Drafted to Smackdown then it was Raw's turn. As Stephanie announced that Roman would be joining Raw with Seth his blood ran cold. Roman felt Dean tighten the grip on his hand and he knew the other man shared the same thoughts. Smackdown now had their choice and Roman heard it but he couldn't believe it.

Daniel Bryan had announced that Dean Ambrose would be the next member of Smackdown live. Before Roman could fully process everything he felt Dean pull away from him and than the chair next to him was empty as Dean started off towards their locker room. Roman looked around him most of the superstars were in shock as well although it had never been said out loud most people knew they were an item. Roman looked at faces each filled with pity as he followed after Dean. He felt himself call out to the other man but it was no use Dean didn't turn around instead he continued storming down the halls. Roman quickened the pace he had to get to Dean had to make sure he knew it would be alright. Roman opened the door as Dean collapsed on the floor. Roman felt his heart drop as he bent over and scooped the blonde into his arms. He held Dean close and he rubbed circles into his lower back. He felt the wetness and at first it confused him until he realized his Dean was crying. Dean never cried ever or at least Roman never saw him cry. Roman tried his best to soothe the other man as his mind raced over what had just happened. "It will be okay Dean it will be okay."

Dean pulled away from him and looked at him with red swollen eyes. "How do you know that Ro?" Roman pulled the blonde closer as he started to run his fingers through the curls. "I know that because I love you Dean. Do you understand how fucking much I love you." He felt Dean shake his head no and Roman knew he had to make the other man understand. "I love you Dean with everything I have. I would do anything for you I am nothing with out. You complete me and make me a better man. You bring out the best in me."

"Why?"

"You are a great man Dean don't ever think otherwise. You have a wonderful sense of humor and through everything you never give up your determination is incredible."

Roman suddenly had a plan to prove himself to Dean. "Tomorrow I am going to take you somewhere special okay?" Dean just nodded as Roman tried his best to continue to comfort the other man.

* * *

Okay guys sorry for the long wait but Happy Holidays to all. Hope you guys got everything you wanted as always thank you for the continued support of this story it means alot greatest gift of all.


	12. Chapter 12

Roman looked himself over in the mirror again he hadn't been this nervous since his first date with Dean. Roman felt unsure of how the night would play out but he knew that he had to take the chance. It would show Dean how much he cared about him and how serious Roman was about the other man. Roman pulled his hair into a loose bun which complemented the white dress shirt he had on the sleeves rolled up just below his elbow. Roman debated between dress slacks and jeans in the end the jeans had won because he knew it would be more comfortable. Roman heard the door to their hotel room click and Dean appeared with a smile on his face. He looked quite handsome he had on his leather jacket and underneath a blue dress shirt. Roman licked his lips as his eyes traced the blue denim that hung to the other man's every curve. Dean looked so good in blue jeans he always had. Roman had always thought that even when he was with Seth he admired the other man's ass in jeans. Dean chuckled as he gave Roman a light shove.

"You almost ready?"

Roman nodded as he checked his pockets to make sure he had everything he needed than he grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him out of the door. As Roman pulled them down the hall Dean found his mind raced a miles a minute. He wondered where they were headed but he knew it would do no good to ask. Roman would never tell him until they arrived at their destination. Roman called a taxi and as one pulled to the curb he held open the door for Dean who cursed him for making the moment mushy. Roman chuckled as he entered the cab. Roman rattled off an address to the driver and they were off.

Dean watched as building after building passed by his curiosity had reached it's max when after a short drive they pulled off onto a side road the taxi stopped at an empty field. Roman thanked the man as he paid him then he opened the door and pulled Dean out of the cab. Dean watched as taillights faded up the path a puzzled look on his face. Roman just smiled at him as he walked Dean to the edge of the field. The blonde finally saw what was awaiting them off almost in the center was a red ford truck. Dean smiled it reminded him of the first car he had ever bought it was a little truck similar to the one before them. Dean noticed secondly that the area was pretty isolated which he was thankful for since Dean felt certain that their night would contain some kind of intimate moment.

Roman said nothing as he locked his fingers with Dean's and walked them closer to the truck. Roman had a picnic basket laid out in the bed of the truck with candles everywhere and a six pack of beer. Dean felt his insides get mushy it was like their first date. Dean's heart swelled when he realized that Roman had gone out of his way to recreate their first date. Dean was also shocked that Roman remembered all the small details he wanted to cry again and this made him curse Roman had that effect on him and he hated it. Dean hated feeling vulnerable it was uncomfortable for him. Roman climbed into the bed of the truck then offered Dean a hand so he could help pull him up. Dean sat cross legged and reached for the picnic basket but Roman gently pushed his hand away which surprised Dean. "Hey what gives." Roman smiled and said nothing as he leaned up and over on his knees. He captured the blonde's lips in a slow passionate kiss. Than as Roman pulled away he whispered "I love you."

"I love you too." Dean noticed the deep breaths Roman would occasionally take and it made him even more curious what Roman was up too. "You ok?" Roman nodded his head before he held the picnic basket out for Dean to take.

"I got some of our favorite sandwiches from the deli up the street." Dean almost protested until his stomach rumbled letting him it know it had been a while since Dean had eaten. Dean opened the picnic basket and reached in to pull out a sandwich when he felt the small box. Dean grabbed it with a shaky hand and pulled it out then he sat the basket off to the side. He looked at Roman with a confused look on his face Roman smiled and took the box from his hands. Roman opened then turned it for Dean to look at. Dean saw the simple gold band and he started to panic he hadn't been ready for what he thought might happen next. Roman took the ring from the box before he reached for Dean's hand. Dean tried to pull away but Roman wouldn't let him instead he slid the ring down Dean's finger then laced their fingers together.

"Calm down this isn't an engagement ring I know we aren't ready for that. This draft thing made me think about how much I love you. I want you to know how much I love you so this is a promise ring and before you say it I know it's kinda cheesy. However Dean I love you and I promise no matter what happens." Roman paused to poke his finger against Dean's chest where his heart beated than he poked himself in the same spot. "You and me will always work I will make sure it. No matter if we are one room apart or a thousand miles I will do whatever it takes to make sure you know I am not going anywhere." Dean looked at the ring and then at Roman he was at a loss for words. Instead he decided to try and show Roman what he felt. Dean scooted closer to Roman and captured his lips in a soul searing kiss. Neither man pulled away until they both needed air. Roman looked around and saw stars starting to dot the sky. He started to light the candles and sit them on the tailgate of the truck so that finally they had a gentle glow surrounding them.

Roman crossed his legs as he stretched his arms out and dug his fingers into Dean's hips. Roman pulled Dean into his lap as his fingers moved up Dean's sides to slide under his shirt and lift it over his head. Roman took in the site of a topless Dean and he felt himself getting painfully hard. Roman moved his hips up so Dean could feel the pressure against his ass. Roman's lips sank into the side of Dean's neck leaving angry red marks. Dean moaned as he rolled his ass against Roman causing the other man to growl. "Fuck baby." Dean turned his neck so that Roman could get better access to his pale skin. Roman licked and sucked every spot of Dean's skin. Dean pulled away so he could yank Roman's shirt up over his head. Dean tossed it to the side then he raked his nails along Roman's back. "Fuck I won't be able to control myself if you do that again. Dean did it again a little harder this time leaving a trail of red along Roman's tanned skin. Roman stood Dean up so that he could unbutton his jeans and yank them off. Dean watched as Roman skillfully pulled his own pants off. Roman pulled Dean back into his lap placing Dean with his knees on either side of Roman's legs. Dean wrapped his arms around Roman's neck and pulled himself closer so that their chest were pressed together. Roman kissed him softly before he leaned over and captured Dean's earlobe between his teeth. He bit down causing a harsh moan to escape the blonde's lips. Roman whispered in his ear "I forgot prep stuff." Dean rested his forehead against the side of Roman's neck " I don't care." Roman hesitated "are you sure?" Dean felt himself getting impatient so he lifted his ass and slid down pushing Roman deep inside of him. Dean hissed as he sank down until he was full. Roman wrapped his arms around Dean's waist as he kissed behind his ear. Dean lifted himself off then slammed back down causing both men to groan at the same time Roman let Dean ride for a while soft and slow until Dean found his own spot. He shivered as he rolled his hips causing Roman to brush against his spot again. Roman grabbed at Dean's hips to still his movements which caused a disappointed grunt to escape Dean's mouth. Roman thrusted up ripping Dean he pushed deeper inside. Dean cried out as Roman thrusted again harder this time. Dean knew Roman wanted rough so he let him have his way. Roman started to buck up faster quickening the pace with each thrust until the bed of the truck was rocking and Dean's ass was slapping against his groin. Dean had his head tilted down so that he could rest against Roman's chest he started to pant as moans kept falling from his lips. Roman felt himself getting close so he adjusted their angle so that Dean's arousal was pressed firmly against his stomach. As Roman thrusted up Dean rubbed against his stomach the friction causing the blonde to roll his eyes into the back of his head. Roman kept the pace until he felt throbbing and then wet all over his stomach he knew Dean had reached the edge. He felt the walls tighten around him and it was too much he thrusted up a final time his orgasm filled Dean as he slowed his hips. Roman kissed the side of Dean's neck before he lifted Dean off of him. Roman placed Dean next to him as he quickly wiped himself clean. Then he lied back down and pulled Dean close both men were exhausted and they fell asleep quickly.

* * *

Roman groaned as he sat in the uncomfortable chair placed in front of Hunter's desk. He had been interrupted in his morning with Dean by his phone ringing several times no matter how hard Roman had tried to ignore it. His whole body was stiff from sleeping in the truck but he couldn't complain until he saw the door open and Seth strut inside. Roman felt irritated he had been pulled from his world with Dean for this shithead. Roman wanted to tell Hunter a piece of his mind but thought better of it. Seth looked Roman up and down before he took his seat. "What are you doing here?" Roman was straight to the point he had nothing to say to the other man. "You know as much as I do." Neither one would have to wait very long as Hunter entered the room and made his way behind the desk. Hunter fixed his tie as he sat down and turned in his chair so he faced both of them.

"Now you both might be wondering why you are here. Well Steph and I decided that with your history it would be best to sit you guys down and let you know in person so that if we have a problem we can resolve it."

Roman said nothing as he crossed his hands over his chest Seth on the other hand had chosen not to stay quiet. "What the hell?" Hunter raised his hand instantly shutting Seth up. "Creative has decided that they would like to do a story line with each of you that will have you guys meet up a few months after the draft and end up having matches together and helping each other out." Seth was the first to protest "you think that is a good idea." Now Roman felt really annoyed how Dare that little weasel try and dodge him now it was Roman's turn to speak up. " I don't know what he is worried about I think it will be fine Hunter." With this Hunter shoved his hands in his pockets and smiled. "I knew it would be ok now get out." Roman stood and made his way to the door as he reached for the handle he looked back and saw Seth glaring at him which only made him smile harder. As the door clicked shut behind him Roman cursed out loud he would have to let Dean know and he knew the other man would not be happy. Tonight was the first Smackdown live and Roman didn't want to tell Dean and ruin his debut as the face of Smackdown. Dean had worked his ass off to obtain the championship and Roman would never forgive himself if he took Dean's moment so he thought it would be better to wait. Roman decided tonight his only worry would be making sure he was there to support Dean they could worry about the rest tomorrow when they were home.

* * *

Roman paced around the kitchen he knew Dean had to be told but he still wasn't looking forward to it. Roman only hoped that the high from the night before would still be there so that the blonde wouldn't take it too badly. Dean's first Smackdown live had been a huge success and Roman had never seen the other man so happy. All Dean talked about on their drive home afterwards was home much he looked forward to next week. Roman didn't mind he was overjoyed for his lover Dean deserved every moment of it. Dean was still passed out in their bedroom Roman had gotten up early actually to be honest he hadn't slept much the night before. After the excitement of Dean's moment had worn off it was replaced with dread. He had to tell Dean and he didn't know how.

Roman's pace was stopped by Dean who wrapped his arms around the taller man's waist and planted soft kisses against his shoulder blade. "You ok?" Roman said nothing which caused the other man to pull away and turn him around. Dean held Roman's face in his hands as his eyes searched the grey ones. "You can tell me." Roman grabbed for Dean's hands and intertwined their fingers it was still a moment before he spoke.

"I have to do a story that eventually has me pairing with Seth." Dean looked at him for a few moments before his face changed and he pulled away.

"What?"

Roman tired to reach out for him but he was pushed away this time. "Dean I am sorry I had no choice in the matter you know that. It's not like I want it either but I don't have a choice."

"I don't like it not one bit. What if he decides he wants you back?"

Roman reached out and grabbed Dean's hand again not giving him the chance to stop Roman. Roman ran his thumb over Dean's ring finger causing the blonde to look down at the gold band. "You're the one I love and Seth isn't going to change that no matter what."

"Get Hunter to change it."

Roman tried to place a gentle kiss along the top of Dean's hand but again he was denied by the other man who ripped his hand away. Roman felt himself getting frustrated Dean was acting ridiculous Roman wanted to be patient and understanding but it was getting to him.

"I can't."

"Bullshit."

"You know what Dean you are acting like a selfish fucking child. You know how Hunter is there is nothing I could do even if I wanted to but if you wanna let the self fucking doubt make you act like a jackass go ahead by all means just pull the trigger and let all the fucking shit I told you a few nights ago mean nothing."

"Fuck you Roman."

With this Dean turned and stormed out of the kitchen Roman let out a frustrated growl as he picked up the coffee mug and threw it against the wall. The cup shattered into pieces as it hit the ground and Roman let out another growl "great." He grabbed a broom and went to clean up the mess. Roman felt like a big asshole he had no right to snap at Dean the way he had but at the same time he really felt like Dean was acting childish over the whole ordeal. Roman cursed as he swept up the glass and threw it in the trash he wanted to go after the blonde but knew it would only make things worse.

As Roman closed the lid to the trash can he heard the engine of Dean's old beat up truck come to life. The taller man knew the blonde would escape to the local bar to drown out some of his worries. Roman hated the idea but there was nothing he could about it so he decided to get some sleep until Dean returned. Roman pulled his hair loose and made his way upstairs as he flopped in the bed he reached for his phone and pulled up Dean's number out of his contacts.

 _Please be careful. Need to eventually talk I love you._

With this Roman placed the phone back on the nightstand and pulled the covers up over his head as he felt his eyelids grow heavy.


	13. Chapter 13

That night as Dean stumbled in drunk Roman had tried to talk to him after making sure he was okay and that he hadn't tried to drive in his inebriated state. Dean refused to speak to him instead he pushed his way past Roman and went to bed. The last week had been like that everytime Roman tried to talk to his boyfriend Dean acted like Roman didn't exist and would continue to do whatever he was doing. It honestly had started to get to Roman he hated the way Dean acted towards him but he knew that deep down he deserved it. Deep inside Dean there was still so much self doubt and pain instead of trying to comfort and reassure him Roman had snapped and acted like a jackass now he payed for it. Roman missed Dean he hated being alone at night he wasn't sure when the last time he had slept peacefully was. Roman wasn't sure how much more of this he could take he hoped that after Smackdown he would be able to get Dean alone. Thankfully Smackdown just happen to be in the same city as Raw.

Roman wandered through the halls of the arena as he waited for Dean who headlined the show that night. Roman wasn't sure Dean would even give him a chance but he knew he had to try. Roman would go crazy if he had to have the silent treatment from Dean any longer. Roman watched the monitors that were placed in various places backstage as he walked towards the parking lot he hoped that Dean would come this way. The argument had gone so far that they even traveled in different vehicles. Dean rented a motorcycle to ride so he could travel with the wind in his face which helped him think. Roman stuck with his jeep which was parked in the back of the lot behind the scenes out of the way of all the cameras. Roman saw Dean's motorcycle parked not to far away so he made his way over and straddled it as he waited for the other man to come out. Roman pulled out his phone and check the time it was about ten minutes after eight and he knew that Smackdown was over. Dean would take a ten minute shower or he might decide to wait until he made his way back to the hotel. Roman felt heartbroken when he had checked in the morning before and was informed he would have his own room. Dean had never shut him out so completely before it scared Roman a little.

As if he had read Roman's thoughts a little after eight thirty Dean came strutting out of the building and made his way across the parking garage. His eyes narrowed as he saw Roman sitting on his bike and Roman swallowed hard he could tell Dean was in a fowl mood just by the way he walked.

"What the hell do you want Roman?"

"To talk to you."

Dean scoffed as he reached behind Roman and pulled the helmet out of the little compartment he went to put it on but was stopped by Roman who had grabbed his wrist. He looked at the other man with pleading eyes he needed Dean to hear him out or he might just go crazy.

"Dean please just listen to me."

Dean said nothing as he continued to clench the helmet.

"Dean I am sorry I know what I said was really fucked up. I know you have self doubt."

Before Roman had the chance to finish his sentence he found himself being pulled away from the bike by Dean who had grabbed his wrist. Roman wasn't able to process what happened fast enough as he found himself being pushed up against the side of the equipment trailer. Roman let out a small cry as Dean grabbed his other wrist and pinned them up over his head. The blonde attacked his lips biting at the lower one causing a hiss to escape Roman. Dean then deepened the kiss as he took full control his tongue collided with Roman's as he tasted the other man. Roman felt the kiss end before he had a chance to enjoy it as Dean's lips attacked the side of his neck. Dean bit the soft tan skin hard as Roman groaned. Dean sucked on the spot of Roman's neck that pulsed causing Roman to become instantly aroused. Roman tried to wriggle free of Dean's grip but it was no use the other man wanted him to know who was in control. Dean sucked harder making sure to leave a dark red welt where his lips had been. Roman moaned as Dean suddenly turned him around and pushed him up against the trailer Dean pressed against him so that Roman felt him against his ass. Roman knew it would be rough and that the other man would be in control and it honestly turned him on more. Whatever anger and hatred Dean had built up needed to be released and honestly roman as fine with being the target of that release. Dean roughly reached around and grabbed at the front of Roman's jeans causing him to shiver. Dean unclasped his jeans with one hand then he pulled them down a little before he let them fall at Roman's feet along with his boxers. Roman heard Dean unzip his own jeans and he felt himself throb. Dean grabbed at Roman's hips digging his fingers in as he pulled Roman's ass forward a little bit then he felt wetness between his cheeks. Dean used his own leakage to lube up Roman's entrance. Roman bit down hard on his own lip drawing blood as he felt Dean thrust up and enter him. The pain was intense but this didn't stop Dean in the slightest instead he started thrusting up hard pushing in as far as he could go. Roman continued to bite on his lip to stifle the moans of pain. Soon the pain was replaced with pleasure as Dean thrusted erratically making sure to push against Roman's nerves. The pace was fast and rough as Roman's chest chafed from being pushed against the metal of the truck. The sound of Dean slapping against Roman filled the parking garage and Roman was sure if anybody came down right now they would instantly know what was happening but he didn't care. Dean kept pushing harder and harder into him until Roman was reduced to speaking babble. He tried to stroke himself but his hand was pushed away as his own girth was forced up against his stomach as he was pressed harder against the cold metal of the trailer. Dean pounded causing him to rub against his stomach the sweet friction had him panting as a heat started to build in his stomach but the assault was too much and Roman cursed as he felt himself throbbing then his release painted the side of the truck as Dean slapped against his cheeks. Roman felt himself clinch pulling Dean in deeper ripping him as Dean started to dig his fingers harder into Roman's hips leaving light bruises. Dean said nothing as he stilled his hips Roman felt the wetness filling him then Dean pushed slowly in and out a couple more times pushing his essence deeper inside of Roman. Once he was spent he wrapped his arms around Roman's waist to support them as he planted a kiss the the side of Roman's temple.

"I forgive you Ro , It's okay I understand both sides. I just don't trust Seth but I know how much you mean to me and I trust you plus I know it really is only a story line. Oh and by the way don't ever question my self doubt fucker."

Roman felt relieved whatever Dean had been struggling with seemed to better now and he was grateful the other man had forgiven him although he didn't deserve it. Roman turned so that he was facing Dean he pushed their foreheads together before he whispered.

"I love you baby and message received." Roman knew that Dean had self doubt that he always played tough but he hoped that letting himself be dominated by the other man helped with some it.

"I love you now let's get dressed before we get caught."

Roman agreed as he used a discarded sock to clean up his mess on the truck then he cleaned up the best he could and quickly got dressed so they could head back to the hotel and take a shower.

* * *

A month after that night had passed and things were great between Dean and Roman. Their perspective story lines were being played out with great success and their relationship off screen was stronger than ever. Roman made sure every day that Dean knew how much he loved him and how much he was worth. Roman had promised himself after they made up that night that he would never allow Dean to doubt himself ever again and so far he had made good on the promise. Dean's confidence had begun to soar and the result was evident on Smackdown as he held the show with his charisma and confidence Roman couldn't have been prouder. Roman and Seth had managed to stay civil with each other as their story began to intersect more and more.

As Roman left the meeting with Hunter he felt happy they had just been given the new stage of their storyline and so far everything looked up for him Seth on the other hand was dealt a pretty crappy hand. The authority would be betraying him and Seth would be left with nothing since he had sold out his best friends for the title. Hunter and Stephanie had lost faith him and now wanted to place their trust with Kevin Owens. Roman wasn't sure why but he actually felt bad for the other man who looked absolutely defeated. Roman wanted to reach out to him but he wasn't sure how Dean would react so he thought against it. Instead Roman decided to wait until he could talk to Dean. Seth said nothing as he held his head down and made his wait from the boardroom to the parking lot Roman followed behind as his phone buzzed in his pocket. Roman pulled it open and swiped his finger answering the incoming call.

"Hello."

"Hey there."

Roman's smile widened as Dean's voice floated through the other end of the line.

"How did the meeting go?"

Roman filled Dean in on all the details and the blonde was more than overjoyed to hear about Seth getting the shit end of the stick Roman knew Dean wouldn't feel bad like he did. To Dean Seth had pretty much cut all ties when he betrayed them however Roman was soft hearted and he had always had a soft spot for the younger man.

"Baby can I ask you something?"

There was a pause on the other end of the line. "Okay shoot." Roman hesitated he was nervous and unsure of how Dean would react but he really wanted to just tell Seth it would be okay and that he had at least one friend. "How would you feel if I wanted to go get a drink with Seth." The other end of the line was silent way longer this time. "I trust you but I swear if he pulls any funny business I will break his dick." Roman couldn't help but laugh Dean usually wasn't the possessive type but it made Roman's heart flutter. " You could come." There was loud chuckling "nah I am good, to me he is a lost cause but you have fun." Roman smiled he loved this man so fucking much. "I fucking love you."

"I know." With this the other end of the line went dead Roman smiled wider as he tucked his phone back into his pocket and jogged to catch up with Seth who had almost reached his car. He looked at Roman with caution as he unlocked his car and went to open the door Roman stopped him and stared at him for a moment.

"I am sorry about all that Seth it is a shit deal."

Seth shrugged "I deserve it don't I?" Seth tried to open the door but was unsuccessful as Roman's weight kept it closed. "Not really nobody does and I know you must be feeling deflated so I was hoping we could maybe go get a drink and just hang out." Seth just stared at him for a moment or two before he shook his head in agreement. Roman told him to lock his car and that he would pay for a cab just incase so they tried to make small talk as they waited.

* * *

A few shots and beers later and both men were feeling loose and happy Seth laughed like he hadn't in a few months and even Roman found himself more elated than usual even though he assumed it was the alcohol talking. Roman pounded down another shot of tequila and laughed as Seth choked on his lime wedge. The younger man gave him an evil glare once he had gotten control of his coughing. They had started talking about everything that had happened and Seth apologized which Roman swore wasn't necessary then they started to talk about personal things. Roman knew it wasn't a good idea but he couldn't help himself it felt good to have his friend back. He missed the conversations he use to share with the other man. Roman suddenly lit up like a bulb as he asked the bartender for another round of beers. Seth looked at him with a curious expression on his face. "What?" Roman waited for their beers and took a slow sip. "Why Randy?" Seth almost spit his beer out as he looked at Roman and grabbed a napkin. Seth blushed bright red "I dunno I guess he was just there." Roman picked up on it and he wondered even though it wasn't his business he decided to ask anyway. "Was?" Seth shook his head as he drank some more of his beer.

"Yeah we broke up a few weeks ago." Roman felt the sinking feeling again he felt bad for Seth he seemed to truly lose everything at one time. Seth seemed to be sensing what he was thinking because he chuckled as he playfully punched Roman's shoulder. "Don't feel bad it's ok." Roman just nodded as they finished their drinks.

As the night went on and the drinks kept flowing so did the words. Roman became loosed lipped after Seth asked him how it worked between himself and Dean since they were both dominate males. Roman told him that they took turns being on bottom which caused Seth to choke on his beer. Roman actually blushed he hadn't meant to let that information slip it just felt like old times with Seth because of much they were laughing and just enjoying the company. As Seth swallowed his beer he slowly looked Roman up and down which didn't go unnoticed by the other man. "What?" Seth shook his head and took another drink "I am jealous of Dean and I would kill to be in his shoes." Roman finished off his beer and then looked at Seth "you were in his shoes remember? You are the one who ruined it." Seth instantly looked down at his hands. Roman felt guilty it was harsh even though it was true. He hadn't meant for it come out as harsh as it had.

"Sorry."

"It's okay it's true."

The atmosphere between them changed as Seth shifted on his stool. Roman went to order more shots but Seth stopped him saying he had enough and that he planned on going back to his hotel room. Roman looked at him and saw the hurt reflected in his eyes. "Want me to call you a taxi." Seth shook his head as he stood very slowly and reached into his pocket. He pulled out his wallet and pulled out a fifty he laid it on the counter and then looked at Roman.

"That should be enough for the tab and to help pay for your taxi." Roman went to protest but Seth stopped him telling him that it was the least he could do then he made his way to the front of the building. Roman watched as Seth pulled his jacket off the coat rack and put it on he pulled the hood around himself and then shoved his hands in the pockets. Roman felt his heart drop never in all the years of their friendship had he ever seen Seth act so lost. Roman knew the younger man had lost almost everything and while some it he had caused a lot of it he hadn't. As Roman decided to call it a night and wait outside for a taxi he felt a nagging feeling in his stomach.

As Roman watched the city pass by in a blur he still couldn't shake the feeling he hated it. It bothered him and he knew why he still cared about Seth and he hated that even more. It had never really come up until now because of all the shit Seth was going through right now. Roman loved Dean the blonde was his soulmate but Roman realized he would always care about Seth they shared too much history for it just be dumped. Roman sighed it would bother him until he talked to the other man and apologized for being such an ass. As the taxi pulled up Roman gave him a hundred,said a quick thank you and made his way upstairs to their room.

Roman slid the keycard in the door and it beeped green he opened it and smiled at the sight of Dean tangled in the covers. One leg was loose and washed in the moonlight drifting through the curtain his head was buried under the pillows and a snore escaped his lips. Roman felt half tempted to take a picture but Dean would kill him so he decided against it. Roman kicked off his shoes and clothes except boxers before he slipped under the covers. Dean instinctively turned and scooted closer to his chest Roman wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and pulled him close. His nose rested against the side of Dean's head and he inhaled deeply taking the scent that was uniquely Dean.

The other man stirred a little and mumbled softly "Have fun?" Roman shushed him as he ran his fingers through Dean's hair "Talk tomorrow go back to sleep love you." There was soft love you too and Dean was snoring again. Roman smiled to himself and closed his eyes but no sleep would come his mind lingered on Seth and their talk at the bar. Roman wanted to help Seth it was the right thing to do no matter what had happened in the past.


	14. Chapter 14

(Thought I should mention this so it takes nobody by surprise mentions of abuse in the coming chapter if that is something you can't read please turn away. Sorry but it drives the story where I want it to go. Thanks for all the support and love stay wonderful.)

* * *

Seth had been trying to pursue him for a few weeks after they had started talking again. Roman felt bad for Seth and had been trying to help him get back on his feet. Roman knew that Dean didn't like it but he supported him and let him do as he pleased. Roman had been honest with Dean about everything he had told him how Seth wanted him back but made sure that Dean understood it would never happened because he was the one that Roman wanted. Dean knew so he was content to let Roman chase after a friendship that in Dean's mind didn't exist. The authority had betrayed Seth already and cost him the title but in the wake of it all he had been pushed over with the fans which helped to brighten Seth's mood quite a bit. It was a monday night after Raw and their promo in the ring against Kevin and Jericho had been quite successful. Both men were in the mood to celebrate. Roman wanted Dean to go with them but he of course turned them down so they decided to go get pancakes and shoot the shit. Roman had been talking to Seth at work backstage. They would fist bump in passing and talk about their matches Roman felt elated that they were trying to work on their friendship. Roman had offered to drive but Seth insisted so they piled into his car and made their way to the closest ihop for pancakes.

Seth turned up the radio and wiggle his eyebrows at Roman who just laughed. "What in the world." Seth blushed as he gripped the steering wheel tightly. Roman decided to make small talk as they drove. "So got your eye on anybody?" Seth shook his head yes and winked at Roman who sighed. He reached over and turned the radio down causing Seth to look back over at him. "Seth I am serious about this there isn't anything between us besides friendship. I love Dean and I am not going to compromise that relationship." Seth frowned a little but he stayed silent. "I know Ro, I know." Roman smiled at him before giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "Sorry." Seth looked at him dead serious "you have nothing to be sorry about." Roman smiled he knew Seth was right but it still made him feel bad.

They arrived at the restaurant and both men filed out of the car. They made their way inside and were seated at a booth by a younger women who kept eye fucking Roman which caused Seth to burst out laughing as soon as they sat down. "Everybody wants you." Roman rolled his eyes as he grabbed at his menu. They ordered their drinks and food then they handed the menus back to the waitress who smiled before informing them that their food would be out shortly. Both men thanked her and then stared at each other for a moment.

"Ya know you never really answered the question earlier."

Seth blushed deeply and Roman knew the answer to the question there was in fact somebody that Seth had his eyes on. Seth wanted to divulge the information but was scared to do so he hadn't even really let it sink in with himself. Roman however kept pressing the issue because he knew it would get Seth to stop making advances on him so they could try and just fix their friendship. Roman just kept staring at him as he waited for Seth to elaborate getting frustrated Seth let out a heavy sigh.

"You got me okay. It's Kevin."

Roman went wide eyed and Seth seem to shrink in his seat.

"See that is why I didn't want to tell you. It seems really far fetched doesn't it?"

"No not really sorry it just… well it was kinda surprising he doesn't seem like your type."

Seth agreed with Roman "I know he just kinda gets to me. I can't explain he is just confident and smart assed I don't know it just."

"No dude I get it. Trust me."

Seth smiled a little "doesn't matter he is so far up Jericho's ass that I doubt he even sees anybody else."

Roman chuckled softly that was very true it was widely known backstage that they were fuck buddies but anything else Roman had no clue nobody did. Kevin stayed very closed off about his personal life other than his ex wife and kids.

"You should tell him how you feel."

Seth looked at Roman like he had lost his mind as he choked on his iced tea. "No."

"Why not?"

Seth pondered the question for a second and really didn't know why. So Roman kept the encouragement going. As their food arrived Roman had Seth seriously thinking about confessing himself to Kevin. He really liked the man and maybe just maybe Kevin could return the feelings. As he ate his veggie omelette he informed Roman that he was right he needed to talk to Kevin. As Roman devoured his blueberry pancakes he smiled and then turned their conversation to Raw and their story line.

* * *

A few weeks had passed since their conversation over breakfast and Roman was more than overjoyed when one day after Raw he saw Kevin and Seth in catering. Kevin had his arm around Seth's waist and Seth had a more than blissful look on his face. Seth caught his eye in passing and mouthed thank you to Roman who could only nod. Things seemed to be working out better for Seth the fans had fully accepted him as a face. He had a highly rated story going on trying to get revenge against Hunter. He now found himself in a relationship Roman felt happy for his friend. He made his way to the locker room he shared with Dean. As he opened the door his heart lurched forward Dean was sprawled out on the bench with his hand wrapped around his length stroking slowly. His eyes were closed and his tongue hung slightly out of his mouth. Curls were pressed to his forehead as a light sheen of sweat stuck to his forehead. Roman tiptoed into the room and sat down on a chair across from him as he continued to watch the sight before him. Roman felt himself getting painfully hard as Dean ran a thumb along his slit causing a slutty moan to escape his lips his breathing had quickened as he moaned again this time Roman's name fell out of his mouth. Roman moaned himself which caused Dean to whip his head over his eyes popped open a horrified expression painted his face. Roman stood and quickly disposed of his own clothing as he crossed the room. "What was by far the hottest fucking thing I have ever seen in my life." Dean blushed as Roman hovered over his head he placed each hand on the side of Dean's head and pulled his lips into a heated kiss. Roman pushed Dean's legs apart the hung off the bench so he could rest between them. Roman pressed himself against Dean so that their arousals rubbed together causing Dean to moan into his mouth. Roman needed to be inside Dean feel him around him. He wasted no time in rubbing the head against the tight heat. He pressed his chest against Dean as his wetness served to slick the entrance. Roman rested their foreheads together as he pushed into Dean's tightness causing both men to moan. Dean hissed a little as Roman started pulled almost fully out then slammed back in. Roman lifted both of Dean's legs and bended them over his shoulders so that he had better leverage. He started to pound into Dean quick hard thrust. Causing himself to be buried all the way inside. Roman reached between them and took of a hold of the base as he slowly stroked up then he quickened the pace to keep in time with his thrust. Skin against skin a light sheen of sweat on both men as they began to reach their climax Roman pounded hard into Dean rocking his body on the bench threatening to break the bench in half. Dean was a mess beneath him mumbling his name over and over as he rolled his eyes back into his head. Roman leaned forward as he found the spot that sent Dean over the edge his release coating Roman's hand and his own stomach. Another rough thrust and Roman was spent he came hard shuddering as his body reacted to the walls tightening around him. He rested Dean's legs around his waist as he collapsed on top of Dean he placed a gentle kiss to his sweaty forehead.

After a few minutes he pulled out and drag himself off the bench he reached out and helped Dean up so they could go shower. As Dean walked he gave his ass a little slap causing the blonde to yelp Roman chuckled as they proceed to the shower.

* * *

As Roman went to tag Seth in from their corner of the ring his eyes caught sight of the angry bruises around the other man's arm and neck. Make up had done their best to cover them up and for the most part they were unless you were really close to Seth. Roman shook it off and decided to confront his friend later after the match. Seth entered the ring and the crowd went wild. He ran against the ropes and connected his arm with Kevin's head giving him a wicked clothesline. The crowd cheered and Roman watched as the bigger man became angry. He hit the mat with his fist as he got up and tried to lift Seth into a power bomb. Seth slipped out of his grasp and kicked him squarely on the chin. Kevin hit the mat and Seth put him into the position for his finisher. Seth hit and Kevin was out he managed to cover the other man and get the three count. Roman rushed into the ring and congratulated his friend using the time to whisper in his ear that they needed to talk. Seth nodded he wanted to make sure Kevin was okay but he couldn't break character so he headed to the back with Roman. As soon as they had retreated behind the curtain Roman turned and his smile faded "I saw the bruises." Seth just looked at him with a blank expression. "I don't know what you're talking about." Roman went to grab Seth's wrist and the smaller man flinched away from him. Roman felt his stomach drop he knew something was definitely happening. "Look Seth if he is hurting you I need to know." Seth scoffed "Kevin isn't hurting me okay he loves me and I love him just leave it alone Roman I don't need a superhero." Roman looked a little hurt and Seth felt bad but he didn't need Roman nosing around in his business. "I gotta go Kevin should be on his way back." With this Seth turned and walked away from him as fast as possible. Roman saw Kevin come through the curtain and his blood boiled he would be damned if he let Kevin hurt his friend. Kevin tried to talk past him but Roman put his arm out to stop the other man. "A word." Kevin just looked at him "I saw the bruises and I swear to god if you are hurting him." Kevin laughed and pushed Roman's arm away from him. "Seth is mine what we do in our bedroom is none of your damn business." With this Kevin walked away from him. Roman felt uneasy so he went to find Dean.

Roman threw the door to their room open which caused his blonde lover to look up at him in confusion. "How could he love Kevin after a few weeks?" Dean looked even more confused as Roman sat on the bench. "Who? What are you talking about?" Roman forgot Dean didn't know most of the details he tried to stay away from the Seth situation as much as possible it made him uncomfortable and Roman respected that. "Seth." Dean just shrugged his shoulders Roman felt himself getting angry. "He has bruises mean looking ones Dean all over his neck and wrist."

"So."

"So I think Kevin is hurting him."

Dean sighed before he spoke "This is going to sound harsh but Seth is a grown man Ro, he can take care of himself. Stay out of it okay? If Kevin is hurting him Seth wouldn't put up with it." Roman felt frustrated Dean was wrong "you didn't see the way he flinched or how scared he looked." Dean was now growing frustrated as well "you're right I didn't but I don't care little weasel deserves it." Roman stood "nobody deserves that." With this Roman stormed out of the locker room he knew Seth had hurt Dean but he couldn't believe the way his lover acted.

As Roman walked he knew Dean was right he needed to just let it go it wasn't his battle. He should've just turned around and went back to the blonde. Roman should've just listened to his boyfriend and went to fix their fight but he didn't instead he found himself on a mission to get to Seth's locker room. Roman raised his hand to knock on the door he wanted to talk to Kevin again. He wanted to threaten Kevin even more hell he might punch him just for good measure. As he raised his hand to knock he heard screaming and then a loud thud. Roman felt sick he needed to get in. He knocked urgently but all he got was Kevin yelling for whoever it was to go the fuck away. Roman heard more yelling and another loud thud he then heard yelping and his concern began to grow. He pounded on the door this time "Seth open the fucking door before I break it down. Kevin responded not Seth "go away Roman he is busy." Roman started to kick at the door as he heard things being thrown around the room. He heard Kevin yelling and he made out bits and pieces of the conversation. "How fucking dare you." Then he heard a protest. "Keep him out of our fucking business." Then he heard Seth apologize then there was sick thud followed by a pained cry. The room went eerily silent and the door opened as his shoe went to connect with the wood frame again. Kevin had his arms crossed over his chest and he stood to his full height. "Go away." Roman said nothing as he tried to push past the other man. "Whatever he is your fucking problem." With this Kevin laughed and pushed past Roman as he stormed down the hall towards the front of the arena. Roman wanted to go after him and bust the other man's lip until he looked in the room and saw a lifeless Seth sprawled out on the floor.

Roman rushed to the other man's side and picked him up into his arms. He tried to call Seth's name but there was nothing. He stroked the other man's hair as he tried to shake Seth awake. Again there was no response he felt himself start to panic as he saw blood rushing from a very deep wound on the side of Seth's head. His jaw was a deep purple and swollen along with his nose. His arm was turned in the wrong direction and Roman felt sick. He started to scream for help until finally Sasha peeked her head into the room her face went pale as she saw Seth and she pulled out her phone. She dialed 911 as Roman held Seth close to his chest his shirt become stained red but he didn't care. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he kept trying to wake his friend. Seth's skin was a pale shade of white and his lips had started to turn blue as the paramedics arrived. It was all a blur to Roman as they took Seth from his arms. They placed him on a stretcher and wheeled him to the waiting ambulance. Roman insisted on sitting in the back with Seth as the paramedics started cutting off his shirt and putting an oxygen mask on him. Roman vowed to make Kevin suffer as they made their way to the local hospital.

As Roman sat in the waiting room he pulled out his phone and looked for Dean's number. He wanted to let the blonde know where he was and what had happened. He intended to stay until he at least spoke to a doctor to make sure Seth was okay. He had silent tears still streaming down his face and his heart ached. He had never seen Seth lifeless and it scared the shit out of him. His heart raced as the thought about a world without Seth he couldn't bare the thought. He cared deeply for the other man after all they had been through love still lingered there. He would never admit to either Seth or Dean but it did. Roman knew nothing would ever change that not even as much as he loved Dean. Roman waited and on the second ring there was a gruff "hello."

Roman took a deep breath so he could get the words out. "Dean I am at the hospital I am sorry baby but I am gonna be here a while." He instantly heard the panic in Dean's voice. "Ro what the fuck is going on are you okay I am on my way." Roman stopped Dean "calm down baby I am ok. It's Seth I didn't listen to you. I went to his locker room to rough Kevin up when I got there I heard yelling and a lot of thuds. Kevin then stormed off and Seth was a lifeless mess Dean."

"Ro no I told you to leave it alone."

"I know I am sorry."

"No you're not Roman. You're not sorry at all. Just leave him alone."

Roman sighed he couldn't believe Dean's hate was so deep. "I can't he is our friend Dean and he needs us he is fucking hurt bad."

"Good and he isn't my friend."

With this the other end of the phone went dead Roman cursed to himself as he shoved the phone back in his pocket. He rested his head in his hands he wanted to scream. Dean had been acting like a jackass. Roman hated it he knew why the other man was so guarded Roman knew Dean's darkest secrets ones that not even Seth knew. Roman understood how much it had taken for Dean to let Seth in and how much it devastated him when Seth had betrayed them. Roman felt defeated he hated this side of Dean. Seth was their friend and he needed them now more than ever.


	15. Chapter 15

Roman felt exhausted as he tried to keep his eyes open. The doctor hadn't come out yet to give him any sort of news and Roman knew he couldn't leave until he found out something. He shoved his phone back into his pocket after he had called Jimmy and Jay to let them know what had happened. Both of his cousins had been chomping at the bit to go and find Kevin so they could dish out some punishment. Roman told them to leave it alone that he fully planned on addressing the situation as soon as he could. Both men knew that Roman was pissed so the agreed to let him handle Kevin. Trinity of course wanted Roman to leave it the hands of the police. Roman would never be able to do that knowing it would fall through the cracks and that the bigger man would get away with what he had done. Roman made a false promise not to pursue Kevin and he was pretty sure Trinity could pick up on the fact that it wasn't true but she said nothing. Roman rested his head against the back of the seat and closed his eyes as he started to drift off a man in a white coat walked out of the doors and walked over towards him. Roman forgot about sleep as he jumped to his feet the other man held his hand out so they could shake.

" Roman?"

"Yeah that is me."

The doctor started to flip through his folder that obviously contained all of Seth's information. "Your friend is going to be fine he had a laceration on his head that we stitched up. He also suffered from a broken nose, his jaw is just bruised and his arm was broken. He just needs to rest for a couple weeks and he should be good as new. "

Roman let out a breath he hadn't even realized he was holding in. "Thank you so much doctor. Can I go see him."

"Not tonight we want him to get some rest come back tomorrow ok?"

Roman just shook his head there was no point in arguing he would have to wait. The thought of trying to do house shows tomorrow while Seth lied in a hospital bed was almost unbearable. Roman wanted to go talk to Vince and let him know what had happened but he wasn't sure if Seth would be ok with it so he decided to wait. He thanked the doctor again and made his way back to his hotel room. Tonight he had to fix things with Dean.

Roman spent most of the next day at the hospital with Seth who kept dozing off and on. Roman knew he should go get ready for their house show but he hated to leave his friend. Determined to stay until Seth finally asked him about it and urged him to go. Roman tried to make an excuse but it was no good Seth wasn't having any of it. So Roman hugged the smaller man and promised to be there tomorrow when he would be released. Seth thanked him before he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Roman now found himself backstage watching the monitor as Smackdown came to a close and Dean pinned Aj for the third time since the split. Roman felt a huge smile on his face as Dean came through the curtain sweat dripping from his blonde locks. Roman pulled him into an embrace and wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist. "Good job baby." Dean blushed a little and Roman thought it was adorable how he had the effect on the other man. Roman planted a soft kiss on his lips and they were content. Then Roman saw the lights in the arena go black and the music of one Kevin Owens flooded the arena. Roman instantly pulled away from Dean who tried to reach out and grab his hand. Roman saw nothing but red his whole body felt like it was on fire.

Roman pulled his hand away and stormed off towards the ramp of the arena. Dean called out to him but Roman never heard it as he was focused on one had just gotten into the ring when Roman ran down the ramp and slid under the bottom rope. The big man never saw it coming as Roman ran at him and speared him taking them both to the mat. Roman didn't hold his punches as he aimed that at Kevin's face. He hit him over and over until he saw blood even then it didn't register to stop. He kept hitting any part of Kevin he could get to the other man lay with his hands trying to block the blows. The crowd had gone wild they thought it was part of the story line unknown to them the real reason behind Roman's rage. "Stop."

Roman landed another first to his nose causing it to gush blood "You son of a bitch did he beg you to stop?" Roman landed another fist to his ribs "you almost killed him you asshole now I am gonna fucking hurt you." Roman stood and landed a boot to Kevin's side causing the other man to let out a cry. " I am sorry." Roman lifted his head and slammed it down hard against the mat "You will be once I am done with you." Jericho watched in silence from the outside he was scared for his friend. The ref had been yelling at Roman but none of the words sounded familiar the only thing he heard was his own heartbeat in his ears. It was two strong arms around his waist that caused him to finally pull away from the bloody mess on the mat that was Kevin. Roman turned to the person who had stopped him and he saw Dean staring at him.

"Ro stop you're going to kill him." Roman tried to move away from Dean but was unsuccessful instead he was being pulled out of the ring. As he rolled out underneath the ropes he yelled at Kevin "Stay away from him you son of a bitch or next time I will kill you." Dean followed him up the ramp and as soon as they were behind the curtain Dean turned on him with a look of concern. "What the hell Ro?" Roman's whole body shook. "What?" Dean wrapped his arms around Roman and tried to hold him close Roman pulled away. "Stop Ro." Roman felt the anger building up. "He had it coming Dean he hurt Seth. That bastard almost killed him." Dean sighed he hated the way Roman got all worked up over Seth he didn't understand. The smaller man had hurt them both badly yet Roman forgave Seth and let him in like nothing happened. Even after Seth treated him like dirt to get good with the authority Roman still fell at his feet. Dean knew that it was just the type of person Roman was but it still bothered him. "Roman you could get in really big shit." Roman crossed his hands over his chest he wasn't in the mood for a lecture.

"What your's point Dean?"

"Is he worth it?"

Roman yelled not caring who turn to stare at him. "Of course he is worth it he is our friend." With this Roman stormed off he needed to get away from Dean.

* * *

Seth had been out of the hospital for about a week and Roman had tried his hardest to make sure that Seth was able to relax and do nothing else. After his fight with Dean he had gone and talked with Vince he let him know the whole situation. Vince had been more then happy to let him have some time off so he could stay with Seth and help him agreed with Roman that Kevin had it coming he never really like the other man but he had to fine Roman by WWE standards. Roman understood so he agreed to pay the fine and thanked Vince for everything. Dean hadn't been talking to Roman and it hurt but he knew it was his own fault. Roman would make it up to him in his own time. Right now he was focused on helping Seth recover so they could get back on the road.

As Roman prepared some chicken and a salad for lunch he heard the doorbell chime. He called out to Seth and asked if he was expecting company. Seth told he him wasn't so Roman went to answer the door taking caution. He half expected Kevin to be behind the door ready to try and get revenge for Roman beating his ass. Roman was more than surprised to see Dean standing there with a hand behind his neck. He looked at Roman and he could tell the blonde hadn't been sleeping or taking care of himself.

"What are you doing here?"

Dean paused for a moment as he looked past Roman into the kitchen. "Where's Seth?"

Roman pointed to the living room and Dean just nodded. "Ro can we talk." Roman stepped to the side so that Dean could enter the kitchen. Roman then closed the door and made his way to the kitchen table where he took a seat. Dean followed his lead and pulled the chair out next to him taking a seat. Roman tried to lean in and give Dean a kiss but he was stopped by the blonde holding a hand up to his face. "Stop Ro." Roman looked at him confused he knew Dean was upset but the blonde had never stopped his affections before.

"Ro I have been thinking for over a week. There is only one conclusion I can come too by the way you are acting over Seth." Roman went to speak but was stopped by Dean.

"I try not to think it but it is like a little monster in the back of my mind destroying me. So when I ask you please be honest with me ok?"

Roman nodded his head in agreement.

"Ro, do you still love Seth?" Roman was caught off guard and unsure of what to say he stayed quiet. Dean looked defeated as the silence hung thick between them. After a couple of minutes the blonde was the one to break the quiet. "I figured as much." Dean was the one to lean forward this time as he planted a gentle kiss on Roman's lips. Then he stood and made his way over to the door. As Dean opened the door he turned and looked at Roman who was still seated in the chair. "Ro, I love you I always will but I don't think whatever we have is working anymore. I am setting you free to try and fix things with Seth." With this Dean took the promise ring from his finger and placed it on the counter. Roman stood and crossed the room closing the distance between them. He tried to wrap his hands around Dean's waist but the other man stepped away and opened the door. He smiled at Roman before he closed it behind him. Roman looked at the closed door for a few moments until it all finally sank it. Dean had just left him Roman felt his heart breaking in two. He felt it drop to his stomach as it threatened to fall out of his butt. Roman reached out and grabbed the ring from the counter he held it tight in the palm of his hand. He felt his cheeks wet with tears as he fell to the ground. His head dropped as he started to sob harder he felt broken. Roman felt sure his whole world had just imploded as he held the ring to his chest.

* * *

Roman wasn't sure how long he had been sitting on the floor sobbing until he heard Seth call out for him. Roman almost forgot about the other man as his mind raced trying to make sense of what had happened. Roman picked himself up off the floor and made his way to the lunch that was long forgotten. He tried to choke back tears as he placed the finish meal on a tray and made his way upstairs as he opened the door Seth looked at him the smiling faded fast from his face. Roman sat the tray down on Seth's lap then he went to leave but was stopped by Seth calling out to him again.

"Ro are you ok?"

Roman just shook his head afraid that if he tried to speak he would end up breaking down again. Seth however hadn't bought it he knew the bigger man better than that and could tell something wasn't right. "Who was at the door." Roman stared at the floor as he answered he didn't want Seth to see his eyes that were no doubt red from the tears.

"Dean."

"What did he want."

"Nothing."

Seth picked up his fork and took a bite of the food moaning at how good it tasted compared to hospital food. He took another bite before he sat the silverware down and moved the tray off to the side. Seth patted the bed next to him as an encouragement for the other man to come and sit down. Roman stood frozen until Seth patted the spot harder. Roman crossed the room and sat next to the smaller man who wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Now you want to tell me the truth."

Roman inhaled deeply as he tried to calm himself he didn't want to cry again. He hated showing that much emotion it made him feel weak. "Dean came to break up with me. He knows that I still hold love for you in my heart and he thinks I want to be with you." Seth said nothing as the tears once again started to fall from Roman's grey eyes. He started into chocolate orbs that seem to radiate sympathy. Seth pulled him closer as he ran one of his hands through Roman's long locks. "That's crazy you love him. We had our shot it didn't work out we are just friends. I realized when I tried to get back with you that nobody can ever measure up to Dean." Roman chuckled a little because Seth had spoken the truth. No matter how much Roman cared for the younger man he would never compare to Dean not now. Nobody would Roman put Dean on a pedestal the blonde had been his perfect match. "So what are you still doing here?" Roman went to speak but for the second time that day was interrupted. "Ro before you say it I can manage. Don't let Dean go you can't let Dean go it will destroy you we both know this."

"Are you sure."

Seth practically pushed Roman off the bed or at least tried it was hard for him being laid up with his leg in a cast. "Go before I call him." Roman laughed harder "okay okay I am going." With this he thanked the smaller man and pulled him in for a hug. Ending the embrace Roman bid Seth goodbye for now and raced down the stairs to collect this things. Making sure he had the ring in his pocket. Roman had to win Dean back now and make sure that all the doubts he had about them were put to rest for good. Roman's world had ended when Dean left him there in the kitchen and he never wanted to feel that way ever again.


	16. Chapter 16

Roman opened the door to their house and stepped inside it was eerily quiet and he hoped that Dean was home. Roman quickly and quietly closed the door so that Dean wouldn't be alerted to the fact that he was there. Roman knew it was better to catch the blonde off guard if Dean knew he was coming he would do his best to try and avoid Roman. Roman made his way up the stairs as he heard a sniffle come from the bedroom. Roman couldn't remember the last time he had heard Dean cry. The blonde didn't show emotion often and Roman could count on his hands the number of times he had seen Dean upset or cry. Roman felt that the smaller man had tried to do what he thought Roman wanted but Dean had no idea how much Roman needed him. Roman would never be able to move on with somebody else after Dean. To be honest there was no after it was Dean or nothing. Roman stood by the door which was ajar a little and what he saw hurt him more than Dean walking out on him earlier that day. The blonde was sprawled out on the bed his head buried in a pillow as he tried to muffle his own sobs. Roman held a hand to his chest his heart pounded painfully. Roman opened the door the rest of the way causing the blonde to look up from the pillow his mouth fell open in surprise.

"Think you could get rid of me that easily."

Dean quickly wiped the tears from his eyes as he sat up in the bed and threw the pillow he had been clutching too. Dean said nothing as he just stared at Roman his eyes were stained red from his tears. Roman felt his heart pound loudly against his chest as he crossed the room and fell to his knees. He grabbed Dean's hand and glued their fingers together. Dean tried to pull away but it was no use.

"Dean look at me."

The blonde tried to look away at first until Roman hooked a finger under his chin and forced him to turn his head so they were staring into each other's eyes.

"Dean it's your turn to listen to me." Dean went to protest but Roman stopped him by planting a soft kiss to his lips. "Listen, yes there is still love in my heart for Seth." Roman could see the tears that threatened to fall from the blue eyes that were glued to him. "I will always have a soft spot for him. He was my first love but you Dean are my true love. There isn't anybody else in this whole world that could be more perfect for me than you. I love you I always will and no matter what you may think I will never give up on us."

Roman pulled the ring from his pocket and held it out on the palm of his hand. Dean looked at the ring then back at Roman. "This isn't how I ever planned this moment out but I need you to know how much you mean to me. Dean I am committed to this to us. No relationship that I've ever had before matters nobody I have ever had before can compare to you. Dean I want to be with you until the day I die. I would do anything in this world for you. I wanted this to be special but I can't wait anymore." Roman took the ring and slid it up Dean's finger giving his knuckle a small kiss.

"Dean would you please consider spending the rest of our lives together would you marry me?"

Dean just stared at the ring than he looked at Roman than back at the ring. Roman felt himself growing more anxious as the time passed. He couldn't read what was on the blonde's mind and it worried him. He suddenly felt stupid what if the other man said no. What if Roman had jumped the gun he shouldn't have come on so strong. All doubts were put to rest when Dean wrapped his arms around Roman's neck and pulled the taller man in for a searing kiss. As they pulled away Roman wiped the tears that crept down Dean's cheek.

"Is that a yes."

"Yes of course Ro."

Roman deepened the kiss between them running his tongue along the bottom of Dean's lip begging for entrance which the blonde was more than happy to grant. As their tongues collided Roman wrapped his hands around Dean's waist and lifted him off the bed. Roman turned so he was sitting as he pulled Dean into his lap. Dean grinded against Roman letting the friction harden their arousal. Roman slid his hands up under Dean's shirt as his fingertips ran across the smooth skin. Roman pulled the shirt up and over Dean's head breaking the kiss. Once the shirt was disposed on the floor Roman began to kiss underneath Dean's ear. His tongue lunged out to lick at the earlobe causing the blonde to shiver at the contact against his skin. Dean let out a soft moan as he grinded against Roman again. Roman pulled his tongue away from Dean's neck leaving a trail of saliva as he let Dean pull his shirt off as well. Roman slid his hands down across Dean's stomach to his ass where he grabbed at Dean's cheeks and started to message them. "Fuck Ro." Roman chuckled to himself as he leaned forward and bit on Dean's shoulder. Dean let out a fitly moan causing Roman to bite him again leaving an angry red mark. Roman helped Dean stand so that they would discard of his pants and boxers. Once Dean was naked Roman took a second to drink in his pale skin. Dean didn't stand still long before he made quick work of Roman's pants and boxers as well. Once they were both nude Roman grabbed at Dean's hips digging his fingers into the pale flesh he pulled the blonde back into his lap. Their hardness rubbed together the friction causing both men to moan out together. Roman lifted his fingers to Dean's mouth and he happily sucked them into his wet heat. Dean started to suck at Roman's digits making sure to coat them evenly with his saliva. Once they were soaking wet Roman pulled them out of Dean's mouth and lowered them to his entrance one by one they disappeared inside the blonde who now had his head against Roman's neck as he hissed at the intrusion. Roman stilled his fingers for a moment to allow the pain to subside once he was sure Dean would be okay Roman started to pump his fingers in and out of his lover making sure to stretch him wide open. As Roman worked his fingers deep inside Dean he hooked them to try and hit the sensitive bundle of nerves. Once his fingers ghosted over Dean's spot the blonde bit onto Roman's tan skin so that his scream was muffled. Roman hit the spot again and Dean fell like putty against him. Roman smiled as he started to pump faster into Dean hitting his nerve again and again until Dean almost lost it. "Fuck Ro, please." Roman was happy to obey as he pulled his fingers out of Dean. Roman used his own liquid to lube his length before he lined himself up with the entrance of his lover. Roman squeezed Dean's hips as he slid himself slowly inside of the blonde the heat causing him to groan out in pleasure. Roman started to thrust in and out quickly keeping the pace too quick deep thrusts. Dean mumbled against Roman's chest as he pulled himself up then slid back down Roman riding to keep up with Roman's thrust both men knowing they wouldn't last long. Dean reached between them and began to stroke himself as he continued to ride Roman. They were bouncing so hard the bed was hitting the floor as Dean let his head fall back. Dean ran his hand along his length letting his thumb rub against the slit as he felt the heat building he tried to cry out but nothing came out. He erupted letting his orgasim coat his hand and Roman's stomach. The sight of Dean climaxing and his seed everywhere along with the heat that on clenched his head was too much Roman thrusted up again and as his body shook he filled Dean. Roman slowed the pace to long slow thrust until he he had stopped shaking he wrapped his arms around Dean and held him as they both panted.

Exhausted Roman fell back on the bed as Dean placed his hands on Roman's chest and slid himself off the other man. Dean grabbed a shirt and cleaned them both off before he crawled back into the bed and rested against Roman's side. Roman wrapped an arm around him as he placed a kiss to Dean's forehead. "I love you my fiance." Dean blushed as he buried his head into the side of Roman's neck. "I love you too." Dean was sure Roman had fallen asleep before he heard him so Dean smiled to himself as he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep as well.

* * *

Roman's whole family had been more than elated when he had broken the news to them about their engagement. They all loved Dean and thought he was the perfect fit for Roman. Trinity had insisted on helping plan the wedding no matter how much Roman insisted against it. Roman even against Dean's wishes had tried to get Seth to talk some sense into is how Dean found himself standing in the middle of a cake shop trying different flavors of wedding cake. Dean himself had wanted something small and fairly simple Roman for the most part was in the middle about it but not Trinity she wanted a big ordeal. Roman had tried to argue with her but to no avail. So here she was telling them to try the black forest cherry cake as she watched with a smile plastered to her face. Dean felt his phone vibrating in his pocket so he fished it out as he swallowed the bite of cake. He answered it and mouthed sorry to Roman who waved him outside as Trinity bombarded the taller man with another sample.

"Who is this?"

A chuckle came from the other end of the line. "You don't recognize me?" Dean hadn't really heard the voice clearly with all the noise in the cake shop but outside where it was quiet Dean knew right away who it was. His blood went cold as he tried to remain calm.

"What do you want Sami?"

"I am in town for a couple of days I just wanted to know if we could get coffee and talk."

Dean felt the flutter in his stomach and he knew that his answer should be no but instead he agreed to meet the other man for coffee. They set up a morning get together and then Sami told him to take care as the phone crackled and the line went dead. Dean stared at the phone for a minute before he shoved it back into his pocket. He looked through the window of the shop at Roman who had his hair tied up and a black button up shirt on. His heart fluttered as he made his way back inside the shop. Roman smiled at him as he reached out for Dean who stopped next to him letting Roman know he would explain later.

* * *

Roman had begged him to not got but Dean reassured him that everything would be ok. Dean needed to try and nip the problem in the butt before he ruined everything that was good for him right now. Dean inside was nervous and unsure if everything would be ok but he needed to get rid of Sami before he could spread poison over Dean's life. Dean entered the coffee shop and looked around he spotted the redhead right away. He had his usual hat on and his usual blue jeans Dean sighed as he weaved around tables and people to take a seat. As he pulled out the chair and sat down the redhead looked up from the newspaper he had been reading and a smile lit up his face. Sami grabbed his cup and took a sip of his coffee before he sat the newspaper down. "Hello Dean." Dean said nothing as he pulled out a chair and sat down. Sami took another sip of coffee as Dean glared at him.

"What is the hateful look for?"

Dean got straight to the point. "What are you doing here Sami?" Sami called the barista over and ordered a coffee for Dean just the way he liked it. Sami danced around his question and now it had pissed him off. Dean took a breath to steady himself before he did something rash. "Sami again what are you doing here?"

"Oh Dean I just want to talk."

Dean practically spat venom. "I have nothing to talk about." Then Sami looked down and saw the ring on Dean's finger.

"You're engaged?"

Dean nodded a smile filling in his dimples as he thought about Roman. "Yeah to a great guy." Sami looked deflated and this made Dean feel rather happy. Then as quickly as it had come the look vanished off the redhead's face. "Well here I was hoping to win you back." Dean almost choked on his coffee the barista had just broughten him. He sat the cup down and looked at Sami. "That will never happen." Sami mocked a hurt expression as he finished off his cup of coffee.

"Why not Deano."

"Don't call me that and for one I have a fiance. For another thing you hurt me Sami when you cheated on me and left me homeless." This seemed to make Sami upset he pushed away from the table as a dark expression crossed his face. "Dean it's only a matter of time before he leaves you. You push everyone away eventually you aren't worthy of love. Don't worry precious when he does come to his senses I will be there for you. You will come running back and you know why? Because you seek attention you are so easy Deano. I am the only one who can love a person like you." With this Sami stood up from the table and dug out his wallet. He pulled out a twenty and threw it on the table before he walked past Dean stopping to plant a soft kiss to the blonde's cheek. As the door the the coffee shop closed Dean let out a breath. With a shaky hand he turned the ring on his finger as he thought about everything Sami said. Maybe it was true and the self doubt Roman had worked so hard to demolish started to creep it's way back into the back of his mind. Dean needed comfort from someone he thought he would never talk to again.


	17. Chapter 17

"Hold on damn it I am coming." Seth got up from his spot on the couch and reached for his crutches as he made his way to the door. Seth pulled it open and a shocked expression appeared on his face as he looked at Dean standing there hands shoved in his pockets. Seth tried to speak but no words came out. Dean looked at him with pleading blue eyes as Seth stepped to the side and allowed Dean to enter his house. Seth hobbled over to the couch and took a seat as he patted the spot the next to him. Dean helped him put the crutches away before he took his spot. Seth looked at his friend and he felt his eyes get misty. He still cared about Dean and what had happened between them haunted him everyday. Dean wasn't sure what to say he hadn't even planned on coming to Seth's house but he needed comfort that only the smaller man could provide. Seth spoke first sensing that Dean was filled with doubt.

"Dean I am glad you stopped by."

Dean looked at him but Seth continued he had to get it all out.

"I am sorry for what happened between us. I should've never sold you guys out for the title. I should've never given up a wonderful friendship for something that faded fast. I miss you and I know you hate me I don't blame you. I hate myself I hope one day I can make you see I am not a big piece of shit."

Seth took a deep breath as he waited for Dean to say something in response. The blonde moved his eyes away and directed them towards the floor. They sat like that for quite a while until Dean finally cleared his throat to speak.

"I forgive you and I am sorry for being such an ass. I should have come sooner and let you in sooner. I just thought I didn't need you but I was wrong."

Seth felt the tears as they ran down his cheek and he didn't care. He was relieved that one of his best friends had forgiven him and was ready to move on with their friendship. Seth wiped at his eyes as the other man pulled him into a hug. Dean kissed the top of his head which caused him to laugh. Seth pulled away from his grip and gave Dean a light punch on the arm. Before he turned to Dean with a serious look on his face. While he was more than elated that they had started to fix things he also knew there was another reason for Dean's visit.

"So wanna talk about it now?"

Dean raised an eyebrow at the other man.

"Dean while I am glad we got all that out of the way I know you came here cause something deeper was bothering you."

Dean sighed Seth knew him almost better than he knew himself.

Dean told him about the meeting that had taken place with Sami and all the things Sami had planted in his mind. Dean told Seth about all the self doubt he felt over his relationship and how Roman had purposed to him. Seth was more than excited about the engagement although he knew for sometime that Roman had wanted to purpose. As Dean finished telling Seth everything he ran a hand through his blonde curls.

"Dean you don't know how hard Ro has worked to demolish all the self doubt you had. He loves you more than anything in this world. He would never leave you or hurt you and you deserve that no matter what Sami says. Sami is only trying to get into your mind so that you will leave Roman and go back to him."

"Maybe you're right."

"I am right and you can't it would destroy Roman. He cares so deeply about you Dean it would destroy his world if you left."

Dean felt better already of course Seth was right and in the back of his mind Dean knew that Sami wasn't right at all. He only wanted to get into the blonde's head so he would leave Roman. Dean realized that was why he needed Seth in his life to keep him grounded. Dean looked at Seth and smiled.

"Seth can I ask you something I hope it isn't too much at once."

"Go for it."

Dean wrapped an arm around his friend. "Would you be my best man?" Dean heard the other man sniff as he nodded his head yes. Dean felt happy way happier than he had a few hours ago. Things were back on track.

Seth and Dean continued to talk for a few more hours until Seth was barely able to keep his eyes open so Dean bid him a good night and made his way to the car parked in Seth's driveway. Dean got into the car and pulled out of the drive unaware that he had been followed by Sami who was now determined to win him back no matter the cost.

* * *

Thank you everybody for the continued support and love for this sorry. I apologize about the long pause in between updates just putting up with a lot right now. Haven't been sleeping so exhaustion has been making hard for me to dealing with depression and my husband's grandmother had a stroke so life has been busy and haven't had much time to update. I apologize and thank you guys so much for sticking with me we are back on track now! Also so sorry this chapter was so short the next one will be longer I promise!


End file.
